Time flys when your having fun
by yellow-green-make-blue
Summary: Brock & BJ are divorced thats all you need to know..    There WILL be graphic content in this story!
1. Time Flys

It was two weeks until their first wedding anniversary.. Their very first wedding anniversary..

Again..

Reba chuckled to her self.. How she could not believe all that had happened in the past ten years & How much she had changed.

As Reba sat on the couch a glass of wine in hand, she reminisced about everything that had happened in the four years that followed Brock and BJ's divorce. She let her mind wander though the pages of her memories.

After Brock and BJ settled their divorce in the winter of 2007 Brock moved out of the house & into his condo, still overwhelmed with his feelings for Reba he asked his NEW ex wife to help him win her back, it was never awkward between Brock and BJ after their divorce. They had a child together yes, they were married for 6 years yes, but they were only ever friends never really husband an wife, BJ of all people wanted Brock and Reba back together. She knew that it was partially her who ruined a 20year marriage and though Reba said time and again that she forgave her, BJ couldn't help thinking that, that would always be the way Reba saw their friendship. BJ didn't want to be the other woman anymore not after Reba had actually admitted they were best friends. So of course she jumped at the opportunity to help Brock.

Brock & BJ had numerous ideas about how to get Reba to give Brock a second chance many failed and failed badly, for no other reason than that Reba was making them fail. Every time Brock tired to do something romantic or even helpful for that matter, Reba had one of their three beautiful children there to put a stop to his advances. Little did the kids know that their mother was using them as a way to haunt their farther's desperate attempts at a reconciliation.

Several months later ..

Brock kept bugging Reba about any little thing her could think of to get her alone. Discussing Jake's schooling, getting her to sell his condo so he could higher her to help him buy a proper house. Which meant spending long hours together at her office. What bugged Reba most of all is that was becoming accustomed to having him around.

This particular day Reba was off to a bad start. That morning her car wouldn't start, she had to take the bus which meant she was late for her first appointment, which put her whole day behind, her boss yelled at her for being late and she forgot her lunch, only adding fuel to the fire. She was hungry, angry and then came Brock.

"Brock!" She cried after he had turned down the 10th house she had showed him. "How do you expect me to sell you a house when you won't even go inside to look!"

"Reba, honey I know what I want & that's not it" he said calmly. "Is it too much to ask for a house with 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms & a pool? Look if you don't think you can find me what I'm looking for I can always take my business else where" He teased smirking when she raised her eyebrow as if to say - don't push it.

"Agghh!" She sighed "I give up! That's it I can take no more of your torture! This is the last house I'm going to show you.. If you don't want to even look inside then I'll find you another realtor, all this stress is making my blood pressure sky rocket!" Reba exclaimed stepping out of her car.

"Ok ok I'll look inside" he said apologetically. "I don't want you to pass out on me while your giving the tour though." He said with the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

Reba noticed this & took advantage knowing he would try be her hero, although Reba had given Brock no inkling of the feelings she may or may not have had, but there was no denying she loved it when he would rushed to her side to wait on her hand and foot.

"ohh I feel really light headed" she said leaning her head against the car parked out the front of the final house. As Brock ran from his car to her side putting his hands on he waist to support her.

"I don't know what it is.. This whole week I've been feeling really.. Not very well.." she sighed

"Reba." he whispered turning her to face him, his hands still gripped her tightly.

"Brock" she said barely letting his name escape her lips, only just realizing how close he was to her.

"I .. I... are you feeling alright" he lifted her chin to make her look at him. His words drifted towards her & she felt light headed. He smelt good.

She had forgotten. Reba hadn't allowed her self to be this close to Brock ever since their divorce. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had held her since their divorce 7years ago.

"Umm.. Well .. I'm" she stuttered looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes I'm fine" she said as she pulled away from his grip "Shall we take a look at this house or not?" she said immediately putting some much needed distance between them.

"No." he said simply. "I'll take it, what ever they want for it I'll pay, plus I don't like to see you so stressed & clearly I'm stressing you out with all these open houses I'm making you take me to."

"But you haven't even.." Reba started but was cut off by Brock stepping towards her.

"Reba I don't need to look I can see exactly what I want" Both of them knowing he wasn't talking about the house. "The location is perfect, it has a pool, 4 bedrooms & I can just add the final bathroom to the master bedroom once I've moved in plus it's only five houses from your place, so I'll be close to yo... I mean Jake while he's getting ready for high school." he slipped hoping she didn't notice "I don't like to see you stressed & clearly it's my fault you've been stressed lately, we can work out the paper work tomorrow, I'm buying the house end of discussion." With that he walk to his car hopped in & drove away.

Reba just stood there in shock, she was still leaning back against the car. She could feel the warmth from where his hands had been on her waist. "Right.. Well I'll cya tomorrow then" she mumbled to herself as his car faded out of sight. He really did care she thought, buying a house just so she wouldn't stress out, Reba couldn't believe it. Brock actually still loved her.

Even though she still had feelings for Brock and he had basically proved that to her, Reba wasn't going to just let him back into her life after everything she had been put through. Plus she still wasn't 100% sure if Brock really did love her or if he just didn't want to be alone. Reba thought that if he did mean what he said then he would fight and not give up.

Still two weeks later he was there hassling her, he just would not give up.

He just would not give up. Brock was still at Reba's door every chance he got, although he had moved into his new house already it seemed like he was at Reba's.

"Its just until they finish that bathroom" he'd say.

But even after that he was always offering to help her around the house, take her to dinner, make lunch, take the kids (who weren't kids at all or for that matter even at the house that often anymore) so she could have time to herself, what ever she wanted he'd say to her.

"Your wish I my command" he told her so many times She'd lost count.

It was getting harder & harder for Reba to resist Brock's advances. He had always known how to get her attention, placing his hand on the small of her back or how he would look at her just the right way so she couldn't say no.

On this particular day Reba actually caught herself alone in the house. She was completely amazed.. BJ had already been at the house since 7am hassling her about Brock among other things BJ just wouldn't let up.

"Why won't you just go on a date with the man! He won't bite .. Well I mean he might but, that could be fun..." BJ continued to mumble as Reba cut her off.

"Barbra Jean" Reba said with as much patience as she could muster "Haven't you harped on about this for long enough! Don't you have anything better things to do with your.. Don't answer that" Reba said catching her ridiculous sentence before it could escape her mouth.

"Oh please Reba! Just one teenie weenie date won't hurt you" BJ begged "Not even you can deny that behind his abnormally orange exterior lies one hell of a man." BJ said trying to get a reaction.

"Please Barbra Jean you're giving me a headache, would you just let it be for heaven's sake" Reba getting closer to her wits end.

Barbra Jean went to speak but Reba cut her off immediately "Barbara Jean where's Henry?

"Craaappp" She cried as she walked out the door she said "This ain't over red! I'll be back!"

Reba sighed and tipped the remaining cold coffee down the sink, what was there left to do today, she decided to check in on her children just to make sure they were still alive.. surprised by the silence that surrounded her & seeing as she hadn't heard a peep from any of them all morning.

She called ...

Cheyenne - Who was too busy working from home with her two beautiful babies, Elizabeth was almost 6 the spitting image of her mother and Ethan who was now becoming quite a handful, beginning to walk and run everywhere.

Kyra - Reba had completely forgotten that her second daughter had left that morning for Nashville for an audition & by now would be recording with her band in a studio. she decided against making that phone call, knowing Kyra would be busy.

Jake - Had become the image of Brock; had become a very fit young man, high school had changed jake, he was too cool to hang out with his mom on weekends or ever in fact, opting for his friends houses most nights of the week, So it was a rare occasion Jake was even at the house, Reba missed him the most out of all her children & she didn't know why.

So she sat on the couch unsure of what to do with her very silent Saturday. The phone calls to her children very unsatisfying.. Reba reached for the blanket that was folded over the couch draped it over her legs grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and began to read. It wasn't long before the sleep that had been calling since Barbra Jean left caught up with her, that woman could make a priest want to sin! as her eyes grew heavy and her breathing took on a more relaxed pace she drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was so dark in the gigantic room, where she lay in the middle of the bed. Waiting .. Wanting .. Yearning ..

For him to find her, the door slid open and in walked the dark figure, she couldn't see his face knowing her imagination wouldn't let her. As he began to massage her feet knowing how ticklish she was, he worked his way up her legs touching every inch of her as he climbed kissing her stomach and teasing her with every touch. Finally be began to kiss her where she had been silently begging him too. His lips were soft & his face rough as he worked his way into the folds of her body.

Reba sighed and moaned as he touched her body, begging him to take her. "Plea- Now- I .. ugh.." She tried to string a sentence together but couldn't. As he worked on her body he slowly moved his hands down her figure touching every curve as he went, finally reaching his destination he entered her body with his fingers moving slowly at first then faster. Keeping his hand at work he began to kiss her stomach and torso. Tracing his tongue around her pulsating body, making his way to her neck, she moaned again, sighing & breathing heavily at his touch. He traced her jaw line with his tongue teasing her with the hopes of a kiss.

Their lips met, crashing together like a hurricane, whipping their tounges around each others mouths not wanting to stop for air. Reba begged again for him to take her "Do- it- Ahhhhhh ... Now.." She breathed between her gasps for air.

He didn't deny her this time removing his hands from her saturated body taking his pants & any other clothing that might get in the way off. All the while kissing and sucking at Reba's neck creating several large purple bruises on her collar bone. With one swift movement he was inside her and she groaned with pleasure not realizing how swollen and close to climax she was. He pushed him self into her body as far as he could go and more so with every thrust.

Reba had never felt anything like it her whole body was shaking uncontrollably her fingers clenched his back and scratched as hard as she could. He only moved faster and harder with that. Pressing his body into hers, she felt her toes curl and her mind go wild.

The orgasm came at her from every angle making her whole body weak with pleasure she laid there sweating and panting. When she heard a deep friendly voice saying her name.

Brock knocked on the door several times. But no answer. He knew Reba was home because her car was in the drive plus BJ had already spent the morning harassing Reba then calling and telling Brock all about it before informing him all the kids were doing their own thing and that she would be home alone all after noon so he tried is luck and opened the door.

Walking into the kitchen he looked around and called out Reba's name. No answer. He wandered through the house walking straight passed her on the couch up the stairs thinking she was up there, as he walked down the stairs he saw her. Sound asleep moaning quietly to her self. Her body uncovered just enough so that he could see what she was doing.. Brock couldn't help himself, he felt the twitch below his waist as he watched her lay there completely innocent to what she was showing him. Brock felt himself grow harder, his pants had become uncomfortably tight. The sight of Reba laying there sleeping, but not just sleeping she. Well.

He couldn't believe his eyes he wanted so badly to remove her own hand and replace it with his, Brock felt himself growing even more when he noticed that her shirt was wet with sweat and he could see her breasts bulging out the top of her V neck just begging him to touch them. he slowly walked to the couch and whispered.

"Reba? Reba... Wake up Reba." She was unhappily pulled from her intense dream only to look up and see Brock's face looking at her with a huge smirk splashed across it.

"Huh? What!" She snapped into reality realizing where she was and where hands were. Perfectly placed in her panties, her own wetness dripping on her hand, she realized she was sweating so much her white V neck blouse was almost clear, clenching every inch of her perfctly flat stomach. The V neck threatened to let her breasts fall out as they glistened with perspiration.

She saw Brock, wondering if he could see her hands and it was all of a sudden very clear that he could. Reba saw immediately saw that his pants were extremely tight, he was excited by the sight of her laying there sweating and panting, not just excited though, he had an erection like nothing Reba had ever seen from her ex husband even when they were married. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Brock finally tired to break the silence.

"Reba" he said almost whispering "I ugh well.. I'm .. I didn't mean to.. It's just... I tired calling out but umm you didn't answer & I well I'm-" he stuttered frantically barely able to string two words together. Just the sight of her there was enough to make him want to come again and again.

Reba looked at Brock full in the face & said "Are you ok Brock.. Umm I didn't know you were coming over today." Realizing the effect she had on him she couldn't help but be turned on. After all these years he still got excited by the sight of her. Deciding to take a chance on the situation and almost certain that this would prove once and for all of Brock still loved her she said what Brock never expected.

"Did I turn you on Brock." Reba's voice was seductive and raspy. "I didn't mean to." She continued innocently.

Brock was so shocked all he could manage was "Uhuh"

Reba smiled and took his hand in hers not saying a word she slid it down her pants to where her own hands had previously occupied. Slowly Brock regained his composure after the shock of what she was doing wore off and he began to work at Reba's body with his fingers but it didn't take long for him to get lost in her noises and the sight of her laying there. Wanting him.

She threw her head back in pleasure and gasped for air several times making Brock's erection shake. "Reba" he said as calmly as he could "Are you sure.. I don't want to.. "At once Reba shushed him as her lips found his. The first time they had shared more than a peck on the cheek in almost 7years.

Reba's face flushed with color as her tongue found his and began to instinctively play. It completely amazed her they way their mouths still fit together so effortlessly, sighing she took a deep breath and pulled Brock's whole body on to her's as she laid on the couch.

Brock worked harder and harder at Reba's body, his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour, he wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen next and then Reba grabbed at his shirt ripping it in two, the buttons flew in off in every direction as she pulled his shirt off his perfectly shaped shoulders, Then throwing it behind her.

Shocked as Brock was he took her actions as a sign to continue, removing his own hand, shifting himself between her legs, he began to unbutton Reba's blouse slowly as he did kissing each part of her body that became available.

Time seemed to stand still as they easily aloud them selves to slip back into old habits ..

Reba was so nervous and excited her mind was reeling "Brock please. Oh god- Be gentle with me." Was the only thing she could say between her gasps for air.

Brock looked at her with a curious face "Reba we don't have to... I mean if it's soon." he said not entirely sure what she was taking about.

"It's been... Well it's been a long time since I've." she gasped feeling his presence against her thigh. "I've been with a man and well- I'm fragile" she said softly trying not to sound like a virgin, though she felt very much like one.

"Reba I had no idea- your so and .. I thought that .. I mean your so gorgeous I.. I just assumed." he stuttered.

"Never" she whispered into his ear "I could never bring myself to go that far with another man."

"Reba I'm sorry.. I never meant.. I'm so sorry" Brock continued but was cut of by an unexpected kiss.

"Don't be sorry. What's done is done. Just make it up to me now." She whispered heavily into his ear. "I want you now Brock. I want you."

Her words faded into his mind. Smiling Brock continued his previous exploration of her now half naked body. Working his way down her stomach he ripped at the buttons of her pants with his teeth and Reba laughed with delight.. Sliding her pants completely off & tossing them in an unknown direction, he massaged her legs firmly and Reba moaned.

"Please Brock.. Don't.. Tease.. Me-" She gasped begging the only man she had ever been with to take her, body and soul there on the couch. Her mind was reeling, she wasn't even sure which way was up, Reba only knew that she wanted Brock and she wanted him now.

"I'm not teasing" But Reba may as well have seen the smile she could hear in his voice as he kissed & licked his way up her body .

"Brock .. don't you- I .. Ohhh... You.. remember.." she said breathlessly as Brock once again found those little places on

Her hip. Her neck. Her ear.

that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and made toes curl with pleasure.

"how could I forget" he whispered softly.

"Enough.. " she said breathing heavily. "No.. More.. I can't- Take it... Ahh please I'm.. begging you Brock .. Take me.. Take me now! I.. want.. you." She breathed into his ear.

Just as Brock went to make the final move the phone rang. "Ugh really!" Brock said in annoyance, not even moving himself from her body, he kissed her lips again hoping she wouldn't answer it but it was Reba who surprised him with what she said. "just let it ring" Reba slipped her hands down his side and took him in her hand massaging him slowly making Brock groan loudly, she continued too kiss his neck and shoulders

The answering machine caught it "Hey mom just letting you know Van, Elizabeth, Ethan & I will be at your place in five, had to get the house inspected for termites so I hope its ok if we stay with you for a few days while they do the inspection. Anyway we're picking up some supplies now so cya soon!" Cheyennes voice squealed through the phone line.

Before Cheyenne could finish the message Brock & Reba jumped off the couch searching for the pieces of clothing they had ripped off each other not minutes earlier. Brock couldn't wear his shirt as it was ruined from Reba ripping all the buttons.

Reba's blouse was hanging on the lamp behind the couch while her pants had ended up hanging off her desk from Brock throwing them. They scrambled around the lounge, cleaning what mess they did and didn't make just to avoid suspicion.

With clothing and pillows fliying in every direction they scrambled to clean the not even messy lounge room.

As they heard Van & Cheyenne pull up the drive way Brock & Reba aloud themselves one last passionate kiss then he slipped out the kitchen door.

"I'll come around later" he whispered as he closed the door. 

Seconds later Rebas house was full of people, leaving only a memory of what had happend minutes earlier. Reba sat by the kitchen island in a day dream when Cheyenne walked in

"Mom, MOM!.. HELLO!" Cheyenne screamed while Reba sat on the chair in anotherworld completely. "Mom! Hello whats with you? are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell you about this rash Ethan has on his arms and in the corners of his legs, what do you think it could be? Its kind off red & scabby with.. " Cheyenne continued as Reba cut her off mid sentence.

"Cheyene it's just eczema" she said nonchalantly "Just take him to the doctors and they can prescribe some creams to put on it, its not deadly he'll be fine" she finished.

"Mom you aren't even paying attention to me! whats going on? HELLO? are you ok?" she said not even listening to what Reba had just told her, now grabbing Reba's shoulder to make her turn and face her. "If there is something going on you want to talk to me about, you can you know I'm here for you. You have my undivided.. VAN! TURN DOWN THAT TELEVISON! IM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION IN HERE! attention." she said concerned smiling at her mother with a 'talk to me' look on her face & resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Well cheyenne as much as I appreciate having your "Undivided attenetion" she said using her hands as mocking quotation marks "There is nothing wrong with me apart from having my house bombarded with toys, clothes and children in the last two hours! as she walked into the lounge room past Van up to her room as she turned the corner she said "I'm going to have a shower call me when dinner's ready"

Cheyenne stood leaning on the arch between the kitchen and lounge. "Dinner?" she said "Its 4o'clock, how long does she plan on being?" Cheyenne said shaking her head and walking into the lounge room.

"Cheyenne, you'r mom's really old" Van said in his 'you know im right voice' "It takes her twice as long to do everything don't you know when you get old you start losing your bones" he said never moving his eyes from the television.

"What?" Cheyenne confused looking at her husband "Do you even know what you just said? That sounded stupid even to me!." She turned on her heel into the kitchen to see what she could make to dinner.


	2. Reba's Secret

"It's lucky we brought stuff for dinner! The cupboards are completely bare" Cheyenne mumbled to herself. " Van what are we going to have for dinner" she yelled at her husband who was sitting in the lounge.

Van slowly got up from the couch knowing that he was about to start an argument with his beloved wife and he cooking skills or lack thereof.

He wondered how he could go about insulting her without her actually realizing and getting mad at him. After almost 10 years he still hadn't figured that one out.

"Honey, don't cook. Please don't cook! I have had food poisoning so many times this year I've lost count!" Van stated as he walked into the kitchen, counting on one hand and holding Ethan for protective purposes.

"Shut up Van! I don't see you making beans or putting dirty dishes in the laundry hamper for cleaning" she snapped. "There is something going in with mom an we need to help out ok?"

"I get that Cheyenne, I'm the one who works with her all day. I know she's been actin' weird for weeks now, but can't we just have take-out?"

"I know, I wish she would talk to me."

Van knew that the only way to keep Cheyenne from cooking was to continue talking about how odds trance Reba had been lately so that's exactly what he did. "Yea I know, I've tried but she just waves me off when we are at work."

"Really?" Cheyenne said intrigued by this new information.

"I caught her day dreaming in her office yesterday like three times and she keeps having all these mysterious meetings without me."

"I had no idea, it's strange. She's just not acting like mom." Cheyenne said getting up she hugged Van and Ethan. "She'll talk when she's ready."

It had been three days since Van & Cheyenne had come to Reba's house the tension was high and Cheyenne couldn't figure out what was going on with her mother, every time she tried to question her about it, Reba had quickly changed the subject to Ethan's eczema, Elizabeth's schooling or when they would be moving back into their house and as the days turned into weeks, Van & Cheyenne soon found out their house was infested with termites and they would either have to re-build the foundation of the house or buy a new one, which put everyone on edge not knowing what was going to happen.

Reba walked in the door at 8o'clock for the third night in a row after a very long day at work she was again caught day dreaming, every time she was in the lounge room she couldn't help but be pulled back to what happened between her and Brock. Those moments of passion, their body's moving in unison, then the phone call that stopped it all. Reba could only imagine what would've happen if Cheyenne hadn't called, the thought made everything south of her waist line tingle.

That was still haunting her as Cheyenne walked into the lounge to no doubt harass her about the lack of food. Luckily Reba had thought ahead this time, she was not in the mood to be hassled about what they were going to have for dinner so she had brought take-out on her way home wanting nothing more than a long hot bath.

"Here, take it" she said passing Cheyenne three bags of Chinese food. "You can dish it out im going to have a bath, I've had a very long day & I've already eaten." with that Reba walked up the stairs not even listening to Van as he began to nag her about something stupid. Reba closed and locked her bedroom door and began to throw clothing in every direction as she walked towards her bathroom.

Pulling her hair out of a tight bun, she felt the headache that had been gnawing at her all day release its hold, massaging her own temples she aloud her thoughts to run wild. This seemed like the first time in weeks she had actually been able to think about what had happened between her and Brock.

She almost didn't believe it had even happened and if she didn't have a rather large purple hickey on her collar bone she would have sworn black and blue that it didn't, she pulled back the neckline of her shirt and caressed the fading mark with her fingers shaking her head she again turned her attention to the task at hand leaning over an placing the plug in the bath and turned on the faucet, then Reba poured a small amount of bath salts into the steamy water and let the aroma fill her senses as the steamy water fogged up the bathroom, Reba slowly undressed and slipped into the almost painfully hot water, letting her mind drift away.

She laid there in the bath for what seemed like hours but not wanting to get too lost in her own thoughts. So much had happen to her in the past months, things not just involving Brock, but she pushed the thoughts aside like only she could began washing her hair massaging the pain away from her head as she did. After a while Reba got out of the bath threw on some pajamas and walked down the stairs, mentally preparing herself as she took each step.

Once she was near the bottom of the stairs she could hear a deep friendly voice, her heart instantly got stuck in her throat and her waist tingled, she knew he was here. it had been two weeks, but he was back, back in her kitchen where they shared one last kiss before he had to leave.

In a way she was angry that he hadn't returned that night as he had promised but on the other hand, Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Ethan had all come to her house and filled it with so much chaos that she could barely hear herself think let alone have time to think about nearly sleeping with her ex-husband on her couch. In the middle of the day no less.

"I don't want to be any bother Cheyenne, if she's in the bath don't worry I'll just come back around another day" Brock said with an ounce of sadness that only Reba could tell was there.

"Its ok, I'm not in the bath. I'm in the kitchen" Reba stated the obvious then turned red at her own stupidity wondering why she was acting like a 16 year old instead of a mature adult.

Brock gave her half a smirk.

"Right well Van and I are going to bed now, so I'll cya in the morning then mom." Cheyenne said giving her mother a swift kiss on the cheek, but it was obvious neither of her parents were listening "Yeah I think we might move back in, that is if you don't mind mom? She said waiting for a reaction.

"That sounds wonderful darling, why didn't I think of that." Reba said keeping complete eye contact with Brock, not even looking in the direction of her eldest daughter.

"OH MY GOD MOM WE ARE NOT MOVING BACK IN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Cheyenne was now shouting at her parents wondering why neither of them was paying her any attention.

"Um.. Cheyenne lets go to bed.. I think we should leave them alone" Van came out of nowhere and grabbed Cheyenne by the hand dragging her into the lounge "Can't you see they totally have the hots for each other!" Van whispered.

"What" she said dumbfounded by his statement. "Are you crazy?"

"Look at them, I mean isn't it obvious, your dads not really the most subtle man." Cheyenne was completely shocked at Van's assessment; hitting him on the arm for good measure she walked towards the kitchen poked her head around the corner just enough to see her parents but not enough for them to see her.

Though they stood on either sides of the kitchen Island, it was clear to Cheyenne there was a lot of pent up tension between her parents.

Reba was running her hand along the kitchen table nervously while Brock shift on the spot with a small smile on his face.

Van could see the mind of his wife at work and before she could say or do anything to get them involved he span her around and very firmly told her "We have to put Ethan to bed and put his eczema cream on too." he said hoping it would be enough to keep her away from the kitchen.

Before Cheyenne could make move back towards her parents Van was in her way. "No! No no no no no! WE." Van motioned the space between them. "Are not getting involved Na-ah. Nooo... Nope! Cheyenne come on! If your parents want to get back together or even bow-chick-a" he began but stoped himself as the thought crossed his mind he shook it out of his head and continued "Then thats their business but I will not.. ahhh NOOOOO" he said as Cheyenne tried to speak. "NO NO.. nooooo nope no nuh-uh I won't, I won't get involved Nahhhhh nope nooo.. Nah-na na nnnnn nahh." he sang as he walked up the stairs pulling Cheyenne by the hand and holding onto his son as he went.

Mean while Brock & Reba stood in the kitchen less than a meter apart. The tension filled the room and they hadn't yet spoken, but hearing the whole conversation between Van & Cheyenne they both giggled at their son in-laws feeble attempt at keeping Cheyenne out of whatever was perhaps happening between them.

They both knew that by morning she would have made up some sort of plan to figure out what was happening and what had already happened.

Brock and Reba continued to stand apart from each other, each of them taking in the others movements, surprisingly it was Reba who made the first move.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" Small talk was never Reba's strong suit "I.. Umm I've been thinking about the other week" she added as casually as she could.

Brocks heart was racing he knew this would happen the moment she walked in to the kitchen.. They would have "The talk" that was after all why he had come over, to talk with her, all he could do was pray she wasn't regretting what had happened between them, all he could do was pray she still loved him, that the fire was still burning, that she felt the same passion that he did.

"I have been thinking a lot about the other week as well" Brocks sentence got caught in his throat as he fumbled for the right words "I'd umm love a cup" he said remembering her first question, she moved towards the kettle and turned it on.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said then walked in to the lounge, walking straight in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Her heart was racing, as she walked into the freshly painted bathroom the smell was still lingering, why she noticed this she didn't know, she could smell the grout from the tiling. 'It's still wet' she thought to herself. Reba stood there wondering why she was having all these random thoughts about paint and tiles only to realize it was her, trying to distract herself from the conversation that was about to take place once she left the bathroom.

She was perspiring, her hands were clammy and she felt all the blood from her body rush o her head.

Reba could feel the heat rising and it wasn't the weather. Why after all these year did he still have this affect on her? Why after all theses year did she still have these feelings for her ex-husband?

"Why do a hundred things happen at once? Can't I just deal with one problem at a time?" Reba mumbled.

Reba stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. The very red-headed woman got lost in thought, 'what is happening to me' she breathed heavily, staring at the pale skinned woman in the reflection, this wasn't her, this wasn't the way she looked or how she acted. 'Too much, this is just too much.' she mumbled.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest, her pulse was racing, all the chaos, all the weeks of trying to hide were finally catching up with her, there was no getting out of it this time. Reba felt dizzy, she held tight to the basin but she knew what was happening before her mind even had time to register it.

Brock sat in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, the kettle whistled so he made two cups of coffee, of course knowing how Reba liked hers. He walked into the lounge sat on the couch and reminisced about the events that had occurd on that very same couch not two weeks ago. Brock felt himself drifting into sleep when he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. He walked to the door and knocked once. "Reba?" he said.

No answer. So he knocked again louder this time. "Reba are you ok in there? Reba?." Brock raised his voice this time. "REBA ANSWER ME!" Brock began to panic, his voice becoming shaky and before he knew it her was pounding his fists on the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. "REBA HELLO! REBA ANSWER ME OR IM GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" He screamed.

Brock continued to slam the door with his fist, punching several holes into the wooden frame. The holes were only fist size, but he could just see Reba's passed out body laying on the bathroom floor in a very awkward position. Brock took a few steps back and with one swift kick he booted door down.

Hearing all the noise coming from down stairs, it wasn't long before Van & Cheyenne came running down to see what was happening. "What's going on" they said in unison as they saw the door to the bathroom had been kicked in. Obviously by Brock who was standing in front of the entrance panting.

"WOW Mr.H what did you do to the door! Van said looking at the mangled pile of wood, a single piece still hanging from one hinge, the rest was scattered over the bathroom floor.

Pieces of wood covered Reba's body and Brock let out a long sigh before turning to Cheyenne, who was clearly in shock. "Call the ambulance" he said, when she didn't move he grabbed her shoulders "Cheyenne look at me" she managed to pull her eyes from her mother's stone like figure lying helplessly on the cold tiled floor. "Cheyenne you need to call for an ambulance. NOW, RIGHT NOW! GO! He screamed at his eldest daughter.

"Van help me move this wood, We need to clear the way for the paramedics" you could hear the fear in Brock's voice not knowing what had happened to Reba.

Without speaking the two men cleaned up the mess that Brock had made in the bathroom, just in time for the paramedics to arrive. They put Reba on to a stretcher, put her in a neck brace and strapped her arms and legs down to prevent her from rolling, she laid on the stretcher completely still. She was out cold.

"What's wrong with her" Cheyenne basically screamed at the male paramedic who was taking Reba pulse. "Tell me what wrong with my mom! NOW! she continued to cry and scream as Van came to her side and forced her into a bone crushing hug like only he could.

"Look, is she going to be ok? That's all we want to know, please" Van said looking straight at the paramedic who was now loading Reba into the back of the ambulance.

"She has a concussion, that's all I can tell you until we get her to the hospital" The man said climbing into the back of the ambulance "Are any of you going to ride in with us we have to go now" he stated in a rushed voice.

Brock came out from nowhere carrying a suitcase under one arm he quickly kissed Cheyenne on the head then climbed into the back of the ambulance along with the paramedic "Call Barbra Jean see if you can get her to look after the kids, DO NOT come to the hospital until that is sorted out ok, make sure the kids are being looked after, just get there when you can." He said firmly "Call BJ, Cheyenne everything will be ok. I'll call you once we get to the hospital." with that the paramedic closed the door and left Van and Cheyenne standing in the middle of the driveway in their pajamas holding onto each other for dear life.


	3. Cancer and Talking

"One second she was talking about making coffee and the next she was passed out on the bathroom floor" he mumbled to himself continuously as he paced up and down the long empty corridor.

It seemed like hours before anyone arrived at the hospital, little did Brock know that it had been hours. Ten hours in fact.

Ten hours since he had been sitting in Reba's kitchen talking about coffee. Talking, they hadn't even started talking before she rushed off into the bathroom. Then she was gone, Passed out, Unconscious.

What would he do if she never woke up? How would she know how much he loved her? How sorry her was for ever hurting her, for leaving her. For everything, all the pain he had ever caused her. How could he make it better if she never woke up? He might never feel her soft red lips pressed against his he couldn't bare the thought. Brock's thoughts continued to run riot in his mind when the doors to the hospital flew open and one after the other his children, son in-law, ex-wife and grand babies all filed through the double doors, throwing all of their own questions at him

"Is she awake yet?"

"Can we see her?"

"What happened?"

"Do they know what caused her to pass out?"

"Will she be ok?"

"What have they told you?"

"Can we see her dad?"

"Tell me what's been going on the past ten hours!"

"Will she be ok?"

"Do they know what caused her to pass out?"

"Can we see her?"

"What happened?"

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

There questions burning and repeated constantly in Brock's mind, he had no answers for them. He felt useless, the doctors had told him absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

Not one word on how she was. The doctors walked in and out, in and out of the room for ten hours and they had no answers as to what was wrong with Reba Hart. He hadn't even been allowed in to see her. All he had been doing for the past ten hours was pacing up and down the corridor.

"Can we go in? Dad? DAD? are we allowed to go and see her.. Is she even awake yet" Brock's youngest daughter Kyra cried at him.

He was shocked but not completely surprised by her reaction. Kyra was always the strong one but when it came to Reba, Brock always knew she worried more than she should, Kyra took after he mom in that sense.

"No honey we're not allowed in to see her yet, they told me she's awake but very drained and they would prefer it if we didn't spend too much time in the room with her" he said angry that he couldn't provide his family with the answers they longed for. That he longed for. "All we can do right now is wait. Wait and pray baby" Brock said putting his arm around his daughter and holding her close to him while he stared at the door numbered 1228.

The days dragged on and on it seemed like an eternity to the Hart/Montgomery Family. They stood, sat, slept and ate in complete silence in that hospital room for two whole days.

Reba was awake and talking but not much. Every time someone began to speak she got a headache so they didn't talk just smiled at her when she every so often she would open her eyes to see her entire family still occupying the room. The kid's didn't even go to school, work or collage. It had been two horrific days and the doctor hadn't given them a single clue as what had even caused Reba to faint in the first place.

The Doctor walked in to the room quietly. Reba was sleeping, next her bed sat one very tired but good looking blonde man, his two daughters and his son as well as his ex-wife and their son, his two grandchildren and his son in-law, all in all the doctor though this was a very strange but loving situation. He took a step towards Brock.

"Mr. Hart" He said in an unreadable tone. "Mr. Hart your wife.. Sorry I mean your ex-wife is going to be here for a few more days, she has fractured her skull, clearly caused by the fall, which was a lot more damaging than we first thought. We would like to keep her here for observation for another day or two. Normally in this kind of situation we would just send the patient home, but this isn't a normal situation so we'd like to keep her here a while longer, Reba seems to have hit her head quite hard on perhaps the basin or the tiled floor, we can't be 100% sure of what she did, all we can be sure of is the damage that has been caused by the fall." He said turning to walk out of the room but was stopped by Brocks instant reply.

"She fractured her skull" he said quietly.

"Yes, she won't have any permanent damage, she'll have a bandage on for a few weeks and we'd like her keep her in here at least one more night for observation to ensure there is no bleeding or fluid on the brain and to also make sure the swelling goes down. This is a very difficult injury and there really isn't a specific treatment, our main objectives will be controlling the pain, promoting the healing, and preventing complications. From the X-ray and CT scan we could see she has a relatively straight-line crack, which means it will eventually heal on its own. As long as doesn't fall again or do anything that might aggravate the injury" he finished.

"What about what caused her to faint? WHAT CAUSED HER TO PASS OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Brock was suddenly furious and everyone was taken aback by his outburst. "We have been here two nearly three days and you just come in and say "She has a fractured skull" and think that's the end of it! What happened to make her pass out?" He hissed at the doctor.

"Dad calm down" Kyra said trying to compose herself as she too felt like screaming at the doctors ridiculous diagnosis.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL HE." Brock voice was cut of suddenly by the doctors who turned to Brock as calmly as he could.

"Mr. Hart." the doctor took a deep breath. "Reba fell because of her high blood pressure. You should have known that would be the most likely cause given her history and there were no other reasons that we could find in relation to her fainting and as you know Reba has cancer." he said calmly. "So of course we want to take every precaution possible in this matter, anything that could have caused her blood pressure to rise abnormally? Basically is comes down to stress has she been under a lot of stress of late?

"Cancer?" Brock said completely ignoring what the doctor had been saying. "What no, no, no, NO, NO! Brock was in shock "How do you get she has cancer when all she did was hit her head on a basin for Christ sake!"

"As I said before Mr. Hart the fall had nothing to do with the cancer, well she has a brain tumor to be more specific. The fall was cause by high blood pressure as I explained before, but I thought you knew that already? I don't' know why Reba didn't tell you before, I'm very sorry you had to find out this why, she has known for nearly a month now. Well that answers my question of the extra stress. Obviously not knowing how to tell you all about her condition would have been enough stress to send her blood pressure through the roof."

Everyone stood in shock at what they had just been told. 'Cancer' they all mumbled to themselves still taking in all the fresh information. Reba laid on her hospital bed sound asleep which was surprising seeing as Brock had just about had a screaming match with the Doctor. How could this happen? What kind of cancer, was it treatable? Is it malignant or benign. These questions and so many more burned into the minds of Reba's family. They all sat in the room quietly looking around the room avoiding each other's eyes all the while thinking the exact same question.

Cheyenne of course was the one to break the silence. "How could she have known she had cancer I mean a tumor and not have told any of us about it? When she wakes up she sure has a lot of explaining to do!" She said slightly angry with her mother for keeping such a secret. "Why? How? Could she had kept this a secret from us her family I just don't get it."

"Well at least we know what cause her blood pressure to rise" Jake added "Keeping that too herself she, must have been going out of her mind and we were all too busy to notice anything was even wrong as usual getting her to fix all our problems when it was actually mom who need our help" Jake was angry at himself for not paying enough attention to his mother and for moving out of the house.

They continued to sit in the silence together but deep in their own thoughts. Wondering Reba had kept this massive secret from her family and they could not fathom why.

What now they thought. Could anything worse happen.

Reba had a tumor.

Reba woke in the morning her head pounding as she remembered the events from the past few days, she was having flashes of conversations wondering if they really happened. Reba glanced around the room taking in her surroundings every detail. She saw her Cheyenne and Van sitting in one corner each holding a sleeping child. Kyra and Jake must have been getting food; they were nowhere to be seen. Brock was sitting on a chair by her bed, resting his head on the edge of her bed; she could see the side of his face. He looked drained, tired and exhausted while BJ was in the other corner chatting away to Henry.

She was the first to notice that Reba was awake. "Hey peaches, how are you feeling today?

Slowly Reba sat up in her as the other family members noticed her moving they moved to help her. Cheyenne rushed to her mother's side forgetting she was holding a lanky four year old. "Hey mom" she smiled sweetly after placing Ethan on the hospital chair.

"Hey" Reba said quietly it had been four days since she had spoken her mouth was dry. Water she needed water. "Water please." She rasped quietly.

BJ & Cheyenne moved to the bed sitting on the same side, while Brock was still sleeping on the other. "So how are you feeling then? Still got a headache I suppose" Cheyenne said concerned as BJ passed Reba a cup of water, she drank it faster than she should have.

"The doctor said you'd have that for a few weeks but don't worry they'll be prescribing some good drugs to keep the pain subdued." BJ tried to joke

"I feel pretty good considering, it's been one hell of a week that's for sure" Reba said with a small giggle. "So has blondie been sitting there long then? She joked looking at a fast asleep Brock.

"Oh yeah he hasn't moved in four days, the nurses were starting to complain about the smell to be completely honest with you." BJ was just mumbling trying to avoid the silence and that subject.

"Right well I can see their point" Reba joked, starting to sound like herself again "So why don't y'all go home, take the kids get changed have showers and come back tomorrow ok. I'm really tired and I don't want you all here fussing and sleeping on chairs when you have perfectly good beds at home. Ahh.. Don't argue with me." She said holding her hand up instantly as BJ and Cheyenne were about to protest. "I may be in hospital but I'll slap you upside the head if I have to now scram."

Just as Reba finished her sentence Jake and Kyra walked in to the room carrying coffee and breakfast for everyone.

"Hey mom how are you feeling." they asked in unison

"I'm feeling fine thanks babies. I'll be feeling even better once you all leave me alone to sleep in piece" she finished with a smile so they wouldn't get upset. "Before you go though, I assume that Doctor Alexander has informed you of my condition, please try not to worry, I'm doing just fine but if it will make you all feel better when I get out of here we can sit down and have a good old fashion chat about what's going to happen over the next few weeks."

Taking their orders Reba's three children, grandchildren, son in-law and her best friend with her son all filed out of her room leaving Reba alone with the sleeping Brock on the end of her bed.

Reba sat there watching her ex-husband sleeping for what she thought must have been hours and when he finally woke up he saw her staring at him with a rather large smile on her face.

"Hey honey" He said "Your awake, how are you feeling has the doctor been in to see you yet? He said stretching his back and arms. Though these questions were irrelevant and Brock wondered if Reba could tell what he really wanted to ask her about.

"Good afternoon sleepy head, the question really is how are you feeling? Sleeping with your head by my feet for four days can't have been very comfortable"

"Oh well you know me I'm used to sleeping in strange places" Their attempt at small talk was failing terribly as Brock looked at Reba trying to read her expression.

"Look Brock"

"Reba I."

"You go first"

"No you. It's fine"

"I insist Brock."

"Why didn't you tell me" he blurted out "After everything we have been through together you didn't think to talk to me about this potentially life threatening disease" tears filled Brock eyes as he continued to speak forcing himself to look into Reba's ocean blue eyes. "I didn't know what was wrong with you, when you fainted I had no idea you were keeping this secret from everyone, you didn't even think to talk to me Reba don't you know how stupid you've been, How selfish." his anger caught him by surprise but now that he thought about it she had acted so stupidly.

Reba sat there looking at Brock with tears filling her eyes as he spoke. She knew he was right; she had been so selfish and stupid thinking she could go on with her normal life, while she had this illness gnawing at her insides. "Brock I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep it a secret. They are still doing tests to confirm what type of tumor it is and I didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily, I'm so sorry." tears were falling down her face.

Brock looked at Reba and his anger was gone instantly "Reba. Reba honey, Please don't cry I didn't mean to get so upset" he said moving his chair closer to her not sure of how this was about to pan out, Reba was always so closed off towards him anytime he tried to show her affection in the past (except of course for that one encounter on the couch nearly three weeks ago). "Reba don't you know I care about you, I don't want you to ever go through anything like this alone every again."

"Brock please, Please don't say that. You know you can't say those kinds of things to me. It's not right for you to say that to me. I can't listen to you when you talk like that" Reba said with even more tears filling her eyes

Brock was so confused. He thought Reba understood how he felt, that he still loved her, that he had never stopped loving her. How could he make her understand? How could he make her see that he loved her with all his being? Reba was such a stubborn woman but even so he moved towards her, to show her how he felt in the only way he knew he could. He sat right by her side, taking her beautifully pale face in his hands, when she tried to move her head away he gently pulled her chin up to face his.

"Reba if this doesn't show you how I fell once and for all then I don't know how else I can prove it to you, But I am more than willing to spent the rest of my life making you see how much I honestly love you."

As Brock gently kissed Reba's peach lips he felt her whole body tense up at first, but she didn't pull away as he moved his hands on to her shoulder then sliding them down her body, finally resting them firmly around her waist, he pulled her into a deeper kiss praying that his feelings were being pushed through his mouth and into hers.

Brock sat on the edge of her bed, the time had come for that "TALK" she thought to herself, This is the part where he tells me what happened was a mistake and we should just try forgetting it, for the sake of our children of course. They have already been put through two divorces, like they need any more heartache, So of course Reba was taken aback when her moved himself closer to her. She could feel his hand on her cheeks, she tried to pull away from his embrace but her heart and her head were in disagreement and she knew which of the two would win. Brock pulled her into a deep sensual kiss and she didn't bother resisting him, it was after all what she had wanted him to do.

"Brock.. I ... Please" She breathed heavily into his mouth but Brock didn't stop he wanted her to feel once and for all the passion he felt inside every time she was near him, how she made his knees feel weak and make his heart want to beat outside of his chest.

When their kiss finally broke Reba's face flushed with color and she could feel her heart racing. His hands were still holding onto her waist tightly as if she might disappear if he let her go.

Brock & Reba sat together on the hospital bed holding each other. Brock kissed Reba on the side of the head, holding her hands in his, looking into her beautiful blues eyes getting lost like he always did. Then the concern he had momentarily forgotten about popped back into his mind.

"Reba" He said "Reba what's going on with this tumor. Really hon. please be completely honest with me. Is it... Do they know if it's malignant, what are they going to do treatment wise?" Brock had a look of worry on his face, when he looked like this you could really see his age.

"Well.. I umm.. They don't.. They don't know yet... I have to get a biopsy." she stuttered "Well they are going to remove part of the tumor so they can study it to determine if it's malignant or benign." Barely whispering the sentence Reba continued. "If its malignant I'll have to undergo and initial two months of radiation therapy as well as 6 months of chemotherapy to make sure they get it all. No mistakes. Of course that all depends on the size of the tumor and how long it has been growing for. But!" She said in a new upbeat voice "If it's benign then they can hopefully just remove it surgically and with six months of chemotherapy I should be fine."

They sat in silence for a long time Brock taking in all the information Reba had told him. So that was all she knew, but still why did she have to keep it a secret. Brock didn't understand but he pushed that thought from his mind and concentrated on what was happening right now in front of him, Reba had finally opened up to him.. A little bit at least, they had shared one hell of a kiss and she had told him all about the tumor, this must be a good sign, well as good as you can get in a situation like this.

They talked more about anything and everything, they laughed. It had been so long since they had made each other laugh. When the doctor came in to check on Reba he also discussed with them the process of the biopsy, Reba decided to get it over and done with rather than going home and having to come back to the hospital, which she hated. Reba had the biopsy that evening it was over within the hour but it would be a whole month until they found out the results.


	4. Starting a New

"So you knew the whole time BJ & I were trying to get you to give me another chance.. You! You played us!" Brock had continued to say this to Reba that whole week and the way home from the hospital that day. The doctors had decided that was best to keep her there for the extra week, considering her history of high blood pressure and her recent fall. Brock walked back into the house insisting on carrying Reba.

As much as she hated it, she loved it so much more. So with Reba in his arms he carried her up the drive and into the house while Van & Cheyenne pulled into the drive way with the rest of their circus. Leaning forward so he could put her down on the couch he cheekily whispered in her ear "I Remember this position" he said lightening the mood significantly as his lips brushed her ear Reba felt shivers all the way down her body right to the tips of her toes. "Oh Reba you're so adorable" Brock continued feeling her body move with his touch.

"What? I am not! She stated grumpily "I wish you wouldn't do that me. It's not fair" she snapped

"Do what? I did nothing Reba, I was merely reminding you in case you had forgotten, and clearly you haven't" he said with a smirk, Kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't like it when you do that, give me shivers, make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, IT'S NOT FAIR! She said in a huff.

"Oh Reba" he was patronizing her and she hated it. "I didn't mean to, Why isn't it fair? You know I love seeing the effect I have on you, especially now I know I still have "THAT" kind of effect on you." he snickered and Reba was just about to blow a fuse.

"It's not fair that you give me shivers down my spine and make me lose me train of thought all the time, when I don't have the same effect on you! She said with sadness in her voice.

"Reba, My god! If our children and grand babies weren't about to walk through that door trust me babe I wouldn't be laying on top of you having this ridiculous discussion, I'd be showing you how you.. Well excuse my language.. But how god damn crazy you make me! Lord it's taking all the strength I have to stop myself from ripping off your clothes and taking you right her right now on the couch like I want to! Brock said trying so hard to convey the feelings that Reba was clearly unaware she made him feel "Reba I can't even look at you without getting excited! even when your yelling at me I have this unnatural urge to kiss every single freckle on your body, how can you not see the way I want you, they way you make me feel, your beautiful to me and you have that laugh that wrinkles your nose, that touches my heart I love you Reba, now until the day I die. Every. Single. Inch" he said kissing her with his last words.

"Really.. You really mean that? Reba said quietly

"My god woman! You just wait until we're alone... If that ever happens!" Reba blushed at his words and as he spoke a heard of people walked through the front door.

"Oi! Stop that there are children present" Van said as he covered his own eyes with his hand, not even bothering to think of his daughter or son.

"ewwww" they said in unison

"Gross! Boys have germs grandma! Elizabeth said seeing the sight of her grandparents half kissing on the couch.

"Yeahhhh grandmaaa! Grandpa have germs! Ethan said in his cute little accent following Elizabeth up the stairs.

"awwww! Just look at you two" Neither of them had to look to see it was Cheyenne who had said it "Aren't you just adorable! It's all thanks to me you know." she said nudging Van in the stomach.

"Is it safe" he said splitting his fingers just enough so he could just see the couch "Nope... Nope... Not safe" he said at once seeing Brock practically laying on top of Reba. "Right.. Ugh Cheyenne lets go..

"Where Van? Where do you suggest we go! she said at once not even looking in Van's direction, She had her eyes firmly locked on the scene before her. Not wanting to leave the lounge room, just in case she missed something.

"Anywhere, where this isn't happening in front of me. KIDS! We have kids! Let's go find the kids. It's bed time I think Ethan needs a bath!." He continued to mumble some about inappropriate behavior as he dragged Cheyenne up the stairs. She was still looking at her parent with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Reba and Brock looked at each other. This was the first time they had been alone since before Reba had her biopsy. Every second after that had been filled with Kids running around her hospital room or even worse, when Barbra Jean was running around her hospital room.

Reba giggled and wrapped her arms around Brock's neck, not wanting to let go for anything.

"So... Where were we" she whispered into his ear. "Oh I remember" pulling Brock into a breath taking kiss, leaving him feeling slightly dizzy.

She laughed again at the sight of him trying to get his bearings. It was so good to hear her laugh so he tickled her ribs and she continued to laugh louder this time.

"Sssshh! he whispered pressing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. "Van & Cheyenne are up stairs putting Elizabeth & Ethan to bed." he said quietly "But we..." he snickered "We have some unfinished business." she chuckled as he tickled her back. He whispered in her ear and began to unbutton her blouse. "Just the way you look tonight Reba.. It makes me love you even more." With that he kissed her now very red face.

It was the morning Reba had to get her results. The month had come and gone surprisingly fast in the Hart house hold. Reba had expected it to drag on and on knowing what was to happen on the 31st day in March.

Brock & Reba were going well, very well. They had decided to give it another serious shot and they began dating. Yes dating, Brock would pick Reba up and take her on romantic dates like he used to when they were younger, he'd take her to the movies, sometimes out for dinner, then he would drop her back home with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek and the sweet words she whispered in his ear "Good night Brock."

That. Was. It.

That was Brock's idea. He didn't want Reba to feel pressured into doing anything too soon, especially after the couch incident in January. Plus he wanted to make their first time reunited absolutely perfect. He had a plan about that. But first he said he wanted to court her like he did twenty odd years ago when they first started dating.

Reba woke that morning very abruptly, her eyes flying open on without hesitation knowing what the day would hold for her. She was so nervous about finding out the test results she even considered not going to find out at all, she thought she could simply carry on her day to day life & forget all about the brain tumor. Pushing that thought far from her mind before she seriously considered it. She threw on her robe and wandered down the stairs. The anticipation had been killing her; luckily Brock had been there to keep her distracted.

"Good morning beautiful" he said leaning over the fry pan to check the bacon.

Reba walked over & kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, why are you here so early? Not that I mind but how did you.." she put her hand up at once stopping his reply "Barbra Jean you can come back inside now." she said walking around the island and opening the door for her not so subtle best friend.

"Oh hey Reba! Fancy seeing you here."

"Well you do know I live here Barbra Jean, my question is. WHY THE HELL DO YOU STILL HAVE A KEY TO MY HOUSE!

Brock motioned to Reba to sit down as he dished up her breakfast, all the while trying his absolute best not to laugh at the situation unfolding before him. God he loved that woman.

"Honey, BJ just wanted to come and see you before we went to the hospital seeing as you won't let her come in with us. Like she asked you. A million times." As he spoke he rolled his eyes and went to make a pot of coffee.

"Please Reba! Ppppplease let me come in with you. I won't be able to stand waiting for you to get back, I'll go insane if I have to wait here." the overly tall blonde was on her knees begging.

It took all of Reba's strength not to have a nasty retort to her friend's statement.

"Look Barbra Jean.. Ahh number one you WILL NOT be waiting here." Reba commented realizing what BJ had just said. "Number two, it's nothing against you I'd just really rather going in alone"

"But! But... Brock's going in with you."

"Brock is my boyfriend" The words sounded funny coming out of her mouth; Brock hadn't been her boyfriend in well over twenty years. But none the less she liked the sound of it after she let the words sink in. "So of course he is going to come with me.. That's what I have him around for" she added cheekily

"Here I thought it was for my good looks and intelligence" Brock added with a smirk, kissing Reba's temple & placing coffee mugs in front of the two women. "Reba your appointment is at 9:30 so you better go get yourself ready. I'll clean up here you go have a shower" he added

"But I have a full cup..."

"Reba you can't procrastinate any longer. Go. Shower. Now." Brock said firmly cutting her off in the process. "Your coffee will still be here when you get out of the shower I can assure you."

"Yeah Reba.. Even if you won't let me go, you still have to" BJ added to the conversation as she headed for the door "Oh yeah but you just wait.. I'll be back just as soon as I smell that car turning the corner.. I'll be standing in your driveway wanting answers" with that she closed the door.

After a quick shower Reba walked in to her room. One towel on her head another wrapped around her body, as she walked towards her chest of draws she heard a light knock at the door.

"Reba? Honey are you decent, can I come in" Brock said politely.

"Yeah sure thing" Reba said not even thinking about what she was or wasn't wearing.

"Ohh I umm.." he stammered " I thought you said you were decent"

"Oh right sorry" she said "Totally forgot.. Umm did you want something? She said letting the towel fall to the ground as she continued to look through her draws for clothes.

"Yeah I ahh.. Well I just.. Hmmm" He breathed taking in Reba's appearance "Phew, I just wanted to umm make sure that you... ahh were ok with me.. With me coming in to get the test results with you.. Hmm today.."

"Of course Brock. Why wouldn't I want you to come? I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you there. I really need your support on this, are you ok with that?" Reba said fumbling through her draws for a bra and panties.

"Me! Yeah I'm fine I just didn't want you to... ahh feel like.. You Ohh umm had to have me there.. I know" He could barley string two words together. God why was she so beautiful, Like he needed and answer.

"Brock.. Are you ok.. You look a little.. Hmm for lack of a better word shocked" she said pulling on her underwear and jeans.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't expect you to.. Well I didn't think you'd just.. Hmm get naked in front of me like that." he said wiping the saliva that had escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry" she said pulling on a see through blue bra and walking towards him. "I didn't think it would be a problem I mean after all we are dating and well.. I didn't think that you would mind." she said nervously

"No no no.. You misunderstand I don't mind... I just didn't think you would do.. Well I'm kinda.. I'm gonna stop talking now" he said pulling her by the waist, closing the small gap that had previously separated them.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Reba joked as she push herself onto her tippy toes, when her face was level with his she stared right into his deep blue eyes and kissed him with all the strength she could muster.

This woman was amazing Brock thought. As Reba pressed her lips to his, she was going through so much physically, emotionally and mentally, yet she was still so calm and so... hot she was so hot! Her lips twisted into his and his thoughts got lost in the process.

What a kiss they shared even with all that was going to happen that day, they still managed to find a moment. Something to keep them both strong. The time between their embrace in Reba's bedroom and their arrival at the hospital then sitting in that cold waiting room seemed to fly by. Reba was sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. She was tense and Brock could see it. Reba was almost frowning at the off white wall, when Brock reached his hand between her arms searching for her hand.

As soon as Brocks fingers touch hers, Reba felt her whole body relax. His wrapped his hand around hers and she loosened her arms and let her shoulders drop. Not even realizing how tense she had become while sitting in the plastic chair.

"Reba Hart" Dr Alexander called from across the room

The couple stood together and taking a deep breath Reba began to walk towards the Dr's office being stopped by Brock who hadn't moved, but who still had hold of her hand, She turned to look at him and without saying a word he pulled her towards him embracing her whole body with his.

"I love you Reba" he whispered after another long embrace "No matter what happens today, Know that I will love you, now and forever until the day I die."

They silently walked into the doctor's office.

"Well Reba.. How have you been feeling lately? Dr Alexander asked casually. "Have you had any of the following symptoms any headaches, tiredness, vomiting, vision impairment that I should know about before I read you the results of the biopsy?

"No, Nothing that I can think of.. In fact I've been feeling pretty great to be totally honest." she smiled and grabbed Brock's hand and held it tight as he sat there in complete silence.

"Hmm I see... Ok... ok then good." He said more to himself than to Reba. Making notes as she spoke.

Reba and Brock sat there in complete silence; It seemed like hours before Dr Alexander finished writing his notes. "Doctor... Doctor Alexander.. Please... Please can we have my test results?" Reba said in a nervous voice.

"Yes.. Yes I was just getting to that.. Well Reba as you know we took a sample of the brain tumor for examination. We discovered that your particular tumor is what's know as a Pituitary tumor. Your pituitary gland is at the base of your brain, it controls growth-regulating, hormones, your stress response and functions of you sex organs. Pituitary gland tumors you could say are the most common." The doctor continued "Some Pituitary tumors are small and therefore difficult to detect, so in a way we were lucky that your tumor is quite large meaning when we operate it will be far easier for us to get the whole tumor, without the chances of it spreading to another areas of your brain." he finished.

"Large tumor. Operate." These words repeated themselves in Reba's mind as she held onto Brock hand with all her strength.

"So what exactly are you saying Doctor." Brock asked the one question that was burning in Reba's mind. "Does this mean the tumor is cancerous or not?

"Oh of course.. Sorry I wasn't more specific" He said "No no.. the tumor is not cancerous, But we will have to operate to remove it, if it grows any further it may start to press on some very important pieces of brain." pardon to pun he said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's... It's not cancerous.. I'm not.. Not.. WOW.. This is.. This is great news." Reba jumped up from her seat and grabbed Brock wrapping her arms around him in a hug that she tried to convey all her emotions in at once. He held her tight as the doctor spoke again.

"Reba." Doctor Alexander continued. "You did hear the part about having to operate. To remove the tumor, although it may not be cancerous the operation itself is still very dangerous, life threatening even. Do not think you are out of the woods yet, though this is great news you must remember there is still a way to go."

By the time they left the hospital that afternoon they felt completely spent. Reba had felt like she had just won a war. They had booked in Reba's operation to have the tumor removed on the 14th of April, two weeks and it would all be over she thought. "Two weeks." They were both feeling very exhausted from the day's events and wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and hold each other. Which is exactly what they did.

Reba was so thankful that when she arrived home, Van and Cheyenne had done all the house work, cooked dinner and made sure Jake got to school alright, seeing has he had moved back home while his mother was in hospital, Kyra had postponed her trip to Nashville though Reba tried to convince her to go. Kyra said "Mom you're more important to me than some stupid record deal in Nashville. I'm not leaving, not until you've had your surgery."


	5. Moving in Again

Reba's house was filled with chaos once more. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The days dragged on for Reba each day closer to her surgery she slowly came to the realization of how dangerous it actually was. It was the day before her operation and Reba sat on the couch after a long day of cleaning and trying to keep herself distracted, she had been so excited about the tumor not being cancerous that she forgot to ask the doctor questions about her surgery.

Like how long would the operation actually take?

Would she have a scar?

What are the chances that the tumor had spread in the past two weeks?

How long would she have to stay in the hospital for?

What were the odds of her not making it through the surgery? All these questions burned in Reba's mind as she sat on the couch. She tried hard to push that last thought out of her mind. Just as the last thought was lingering a little too long, Brock walked in the front door. He looked at Reba and smiled but was shocked when he saw his beautiful red-head look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Reba?" he rushed towards her pulling her into a hug as he sat on the couch. "Reba what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Reba lifted her head from his chest and simply said "Brock I'm scared. I'm just so scared. What if something goes wrong? What if. What if I don't wake up." she blurted out between her cries.

Brock pulled Reba into an even bigger embrace, holding the love of his life tight in his arms as she sobbed. "Reba honey. Please, please don't cry it's all going to be fine. You are going to be fine I promise." Brock said as he placed his hand under Reba's chin to lifting her face to his, he kissed her passionately. "I love you Reba and I won't let anything happen to you." and he kissed her again.

Reba sat in the hospital for what seemed like the hundredth time that year. She took in slow deep breaths held them and then slowly realized, She did that for an hour.

Doctor Alexander called her into his office to prepare her for surgery. "Now Reba, we are going to be giving you a general anesthetic, so you'll be completely knocked out through the whole procedure." He mumbled several other bits of information but Reba had gone into a daze and only snapped out of it when he said "Right. That's everything you need to know, so if you'll just follow the nurse she'll give you a change of clothes and then we can get this tumor."

Reba walked into a small cold room and got changed, then she followed the nurse to her bed, they put a drip in her arm and told her to just relax and allow the fluids to kick in. They wanted to make sure her body was as physically prepared as it could be. She was scared and Brock wasn't there.. He was working that morning but said he would try and get to the hospital before they took her in. When Doctor Alexander walked in to the room Reba knew it was time. "Right are you ready Reba? He said needle in hand injecting it into her drip. "Now just relax, I need you to count backwards from ten aloud if you would please."

Just as the doctor finished injecting the anesthetic Brock ran into the room.

"Ten..."

"Nine.. Eight..." She could feel herself drifting towards nothingness "Seven..."

"Six..."

"Reba! I'll be here when you wake up! I promise!" Not knowing if she had heard or even seen him Brock kissed a now unconscious Reba on the forehead as they wheeled her away for surgery.

"Five..."

"Four... Three..." Brock's words were the last thing she heard as the anesthetic did its job.

Reba was finally out of hospital. After a four hour operation, fifteen stitches and nearly two weeks stuck in that hospital bed, she was out. Free from the prison, even though she had to go back once every month for a checkup and chemotherapy once a week for at least two months, depending on her CT scans that she would also have to have done once a month. Apart from that craziness Reba felt like she would be able to get herself back to a semi normal life.

She and Brock were getting along better than ever. Even with all that had been happening, he stood by her. He was there when she woke up from the surgery just like he promised and they talked about everything, they bickered like little children then snuggled on the couch most importantly though Brock was still taking her on romantic dinners, when they both had the spare time of course. Leaving the house was the only time they really got to spend alone together, apart from that small problem that would be gone in a few days anyway, they hadn't thought twice about moving their relationship forward.

Brock was going to be moving in on the weekend, something Reba was really looking forward to, waking up every morning with the arms of the man she loved wrapped around her. Feeling his body so close to hers. If only her house wasn't still filled with seven crazy. Well Eight. Nine including Barbra Jean and Brock. Make that Ten crazy children, Can't forget Henry. She laughed to herself. But what she really wanted was some time alone with Brock in the house without someone walking in hassling them about food or borrowing cars and money or them being out of shampoo.

"Just go buy some then, for goodness sakes Van how old are you." Reba snapped at Van.

"Ahh Mr.'s H what does my age have to do with shampoo?"

"What do you brush your teeth with Van?" Reba said through gritted teeth.

"AQUA FRESH" he said making a stupid gesture.

"And.. Why is that Van?"

"Because I'm loyal"

"What shampoo do you use Van?"

"Herbal Essences."

"THEN GO BUY SOME BLOODY HERBAL ESSENCES AND LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed across the living room.

"Gees Nell, there's no need to shout" he said turning to walk up the stairs.

Reba shot van the death stare and threw the T.V guide at him as he walked away. "That boy.. Ahh I swear sometimes. I just wanna." she mumbled to herself and the flopped onto the couch, massaging her temples. She had been feeling so great since the operation, but every now and then she'd have a wave of pain shoot to her head, it only lasted five minutes, but it was enough to drive anyone up the wall. Reba re-positioned herself on the couch and eventually she got lost in deciding what she'd do for dinner Reba was surprised when Brock came walking through the door carrying two boxes piled on top of each other, he couldn't see so Reba got up off the couch walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist and started kissing the back of his neck.

"Reba stop it." he said playfully "Oi.. Enough this stuff is breakable" he said putting the two rather large boxes on the kitchen table. "Right, now, where was you." Brock laughed turning around to face her. "Ohh I remember right here." He picked Reba up and placed her on the table next to the boxes; she wrapped her legs around him and giggled.

"You know Brock" she whispered in his ear "We are all alone, the kids are out." She said kissing his neck. "And Barbra Jean is still on that cruise so she can't bother us. Why don't we go up stairs and." Reba giggled in Brock ear, she could tell he was getting excited; he always did when she took control in the bedroom or on the kitchen table. Whichever came first.

"Hmmmm uhuh." He moaned into her neck as he began to kiss her freckled skin. Even though he was planning on a surprise for their "First time" Brock couldn't help but get caught up in her scent, her hands all over him, he loved the way she made love.

"Brock.. I love you so much." she said between kisses, Reba was breathing heavily as Brock kissed her neck and caressed every inch of her body.

He wanted so badly to just take her there on the kitchen table or to carry her up to their bedroom ripping her clothes off as he went. But he didn't. No. He was planning a surprise and he would not let his hormones get the better of him. Luckily before he actually had to turn down the sexy red head they heard a car pulling into the drive way.

"That must be Cheyenne and Van with the kids" Brock said planting one last peck on Reba's red lips and walking toward the door.

Reba was kind of in shock that Brock had let her go so easily, normally he was the one who was holding on to their embraces for dear life, but as Cheyenne walked into the house with Elizabeth and Ethan she pushed the thought away.

"Where's Van? Brock and Cheyenne said in unison

"And what on earth are you doing sitting on the kitchen table like that mom" Cheyenne added.

Reba looked down to see that she was sitting with her legs spread apart and she was leaning back slightly resting her forearms on the table.

"Hmm we I was ummm. I was just. Sorting through these boxes your farther brought over, Oh umm Van has gone to buy shampoo. He should be back soon enough" Reba finished absentmindedly.

That afternoon passed without a hitch but it was when the night came that the trouble started for Reba and Brock.

She was massaging his back, straddling him while he laid there filled from head to toe with pleasure, He knew exactly what she was doing and he wanted it so bad. Reba continued to massage Brock shoulder every now and then causally chatting to him with either

"How's that feeling baby? Or "You don't want me to stop do you?"

He couldn't take it any longer he shifted he weight and rolled over so she was still on top of him, but they were face to face. Reba could feel his excitement between her legs.. This was what she had been waiting for, after seven and a half years she was about to make love again, she felt like such a virgin. She lent forwards with saying a word and kissed Brock softly on the mouth.

"Reba. Reba baby" he gasped as she began biting at his neck "Reba please. Honey please stop" he finally said.

Reba had part of his neck in her mouth; she pulled away slowly and looked him, still feeling his presence between her legs.

"What's the matter Brock" she questioned "You can tell me you don't like it cause believe me darlin' I can feel that you do" she snickered at his hardness

"That's not it at all Reba. Trust me I want you, I want you so bad right now.. You have no idea how sexy you look in that Texas T-shirt." he said looking into her blues eyes that had suddenly become glassy. "Reba."

But the damage was done. She rolled of him turned her back to the man she loved closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears she knew were coming. This is the part where he tells me he doesn't love me, she thought to herself. After all we've been though, now just we're about to make love he decides he doesn't love me, and the tears began to fall heavily onto Reba's pillow.

Brock knew instantly that she was crying, he swung his arm or her body and pulled her as close to him as she could get, practically reading her mind he said "Reba this is not the part when I say I don't love you. This is not the part where I get up out of our bed and walk away" he was now beginning to cry himself "Reba baby this is the part when I tell you that I can't live without you." he said turning her stiff body to face his she had he eyes closed, like he knew she would..

He cupped her face in his palms and quietly began to speak.

"Reba. Honey, please open your eyes. Just look at me. Please it's not at all what you think, you know I love you more than life itself." he said kissing her eye lids

She slowly opened her eyes "Well if it's not what I think it is then why won't you make love to me?" Reba questioned

"Reba, this is the first time we have shared a bed in seven and a half years"

"And you won't even touch me." Reba cried cutting him off as her words stabbed at Brock's heart.

How could she possibly think that, she had to be crazy to think that he didn't want to make love to her, didn't she know how insane he was about her, and couldn't she see his heart beating outside his chest every time she would walk in to a room?

Brock was still holding Reba's face in his hands he lifted he chin so her eyes were level with his, looking straight into her crystal blue eyes he said "Reba, baby this is the part I tell you it's been seven and a half years since we made love. Seven and a half years is a very long time to be apart from someone even if you do still love them.

Reba went to pull away not liking what he was saying.

"Reba please look at me."

"Brock I don't understand what you are trying to say." tears were filling her eyes yet again Brock was so bad at this romantic stuff.

So taking one last deep breath he sat them up next to each other and got lost in her eyes again he pulled her face close to his and whispered "Reba, You are the love of my life, My soul mate you are the better half that made this heavy heart complete. This isn't where I say that I don't need you; this is where I say that I can't live without you." Brock said reading her thoughts.

Getting up out of the bed Brock walked in to the bathroom leaving Reba sitting there in complete shock. He returned moments later with his hands behind his back. Kneeling beside the bed he took her hand in his.

"Reba Nell Hart. There is nothing in this world more important to me than your happiness, don't you ever think for a second that I don't want to spend the rest of my life making love to you. I love you so much and I want our first time.. Well.. the first time again to be absolutely perfect. I want it to be on our wedding night. I want you to do me the honor of being my wife.. Again." he chuckled. "I promise from this moment on I will love you and I will cherish every single moment that I spend with you from now until the day I die." slipping a beautiful blue velvet box out from behind his back he opened it, showing Reba an absolutely stunning pure white gold ring set with an arrangement of diamonds, Sapphire and Aquamarine (her birth stone)

Again looking in to her glassy blue eyes Brock said. "Reba will you marry me?"

"Marry you.. Brock I...oh my goodness.. Really? You want me? You want to get married again? Reba said stuttering at the gorgeous ring Brock had made.

"Reba I love you with all my heart. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you? Will you marry this poor fool, the one who let you slip through his fingers, the one who was so blind, so blind to his own happiness that he ruined a beautiful twenty year marriage."

Brock continued. "Reba I plan on spending every single day making it up to you. I pray that you have forgiven me.

'Twas not into my ear you whispered but into my heart. 'twas not my lips you kissed but my soul. He whispered when he finally kissed her tear stained face

"I... I don't know what to say"

"Say yes Reba. Say yes and make the happiest man alive"

"I thought you were going to leave, I was so afraid you were going to leave me."

"Reba please don't say that, I really didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was trying to keep it a surprise, but you are such a stubborn woman and when you want.. Well when you want it you've just gotta have it." he gave a light chuckle

"Oh Brock I'm. In speechless I'm so sorry for." But Brock cut her apologies off with a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away Reba's face wash flushed with color and she was a little light headed.

"You had every right to be concerned after what I did before, not to mention your recent surgery.. I've never been very good with my timing." he said kissing her hands "I'm just so sorry that I ever made you feel that I didn't love or appreciate you. Now please honey before I need a knee reconstruction, will you answer my question. Will you be my wife once again Reba?

Reba smiled and kissed Brock with all the energy she had left "Of course I will marry you! It would make me the happiest woman alive" she said. "There is nothing I want more than to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you by my side."

The next day Reba was sporting the beautiful white gold ring on her left hand. She told Cheyenne and Van that morning but BJ was still on her cruise, Kyra and Jake had already left for band and school when she got up, so telling them would have to wait.

She was glowing as she sat on a stool in the kitchen staring at the beautifully set ring, hardly able to believe she was getting married again and adding even more excitement the ring fit her perfectly. She loved how Brock still knew her ring size. Reba loved the arrangement of stones Brock has set into the ring, she loved how he knew her birth stone and that she absolutely adored sapphires, the diamonds were clearly his choice he always did have expensive taste. God she loved that man.

She slipped it off her finger to take a better look at her beautiful new ring; Reba still couldn't believe she was getting married. What she hadn't seen before was a light engraving around the outside of the ring. She smiled to herself. It looked like two shooting stars, both going in opposite directions. Reba turned it slowly in her hand wanting to see where the two lines met, the lines swirled around her ring circling one another and connecting around one tiny little word at the base of her engagement ring reading 'eternity' Reba began to cry at the little word as she read it over and over to make sure it wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

Brock walked into the kitchen he saw Reba sitting by the island, he walked over wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently, and he hadn't yet noticed the tears that were falling down her face. "Reba baby, If you continue to be this sexy I'm not going to last until our wedding night." he joked as he turned her to face him, only then realizing that she was crying "what's that matter? Did I do something wrong honey." He said in a concerned voice.

"Oh Brock I love you so much! I love this ring and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"What did I do to deserve that? Relaxing a little knowing she was ok. "Tell me so I can make note and remember to do it every day for the rest of my life."

"Oh no reason, I just love this ring!"

"I had it made especially" he said with a smile

"Really! You designed it? It's so beautiful I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you'd really like it but I wanted it to be beautiful and unique just like my future wife" and he kissed her on the head.

That afternoon Reba and Brock told Jake and Kyra about their engagement, Kyra bushed it off; she had been expecting them to get back together ever since her father and BJ got divorced, though she was secretly ecstatic she hid it very well.  
>Jake of course was over the moon, he never wanted his parents to divorce in the first place though he loved having Henry as his half brother, He wanted to have his parents together so much more than words could explain.<p>

The next day Reba had to go into the hospital for her chemo. She wasn't really a fan; then again not many people that had to get chemo liked it. But it was something Reba had to do. So she did it and Brock went with her every single time. It was the only time she took of her engagement ring.

After every session of chemo Reba would feel sick for the whole next week, by the time she'd feel well enough to do more than move from the couch she was due to go back, Reba was thankful that she only had to do two months instead of six like they first expected. Though she could live without the long list of side effects. Particularly the memory loss, she could never remember if she's brought milk and one week they actually ended up with ten liters in the fridge because of it, not to mention the nausea and vomiting and her general lack of energy, the fatigue was the worst. But Reba thanked the lord she didn't lose her hair. That was one thing she was very worried about; Dr Alexander had informed her that everyone's body reacts differently to the treatment. There were many side effects that she didn't have at all and others that she had all the time.

It was so hard on Brock watching the woman he loved have to go through such pain and discomfort, He held her hair back when she was sick, and sat up and talked to her when she couldn't sleep at night. Most importantly though, he was just there. There for her when she woke up in the mornings and lying there next to her every night before she went to sleep. As much as Reba was going through a hard time, she felt so blessed to have such an amazing family by her side.

"Thank god that's over" Reba said walking out of her last chemo treatment and collapsing into the car. "If I ever see a hospital again it will be too soon."

Brock helped Reba buckle up, she was so exhausted. He then kissed her on the side of the head before closing the door and walking round to the driver's side. "So that's it then is it? No more chemo. No more tumor."

"Well it's not as simple as that Brock, but yeah that's pretty much the up and down of it.. I will have to continue having regular CT scans though for the next two years but that is purely a precaution." she smiled weakly.

Brock started the car and for the last time they drove away from the Chemotherapy Clinique. Brock was holding Reba's hand the whole way home and she fell asleep as she soo often did after her treatments. When they finally arrived home Brock carried Reba inside taking her upstairs to their bedroom and placing her on the bed. She mumbled in her sleep like always "I love you so much. I love you Brock." and he smiled at her words covered her with the blanket, pecked the side of her head and walked down stairs.

Cheyenne and Van's house had been given the all clear from infestation, but after they found out about Reba's tumor they decided to stay at the house until she finished her treatment so they could help Brock out with the house work, seeing as Cheyenne was working from home it didn't really matter that she wasn't at her own house and Van didn't really mind driving the extra five minutes to work.

"So Cheyenne, When do you think you all will be moving out again? Brock asked casually

"Dad are you trying to get rid of us already? She laughed at Brock's expression. "I dunno I kinda thought we should hang around here a bit more just until mom is back on her feet.. How come?

"Firstly, you know that I don't want ya to leave already. I was just curious, second seeing as your mom has been so tired from all the treatments I thought maybe you could give her a hand with the wedding plans. I know she would really appreciate it, I would love to help her but we've been married once already and well she didn't want my input then I doubt that twenty odd years later she's changed her mind." He joked

"I bet she would like your input dad, but I will totally help her out! This is _so _my thing"

"Well I'll ask her tomorrow when she's feeling a bit better if she wants me to help out.. But you just be ready to jump in when she say's no like I know she will" Brock laughed.

"Ok no worries dad."

"Thanks baby girl." He said kissing the side of her head and pulling her into a half hug "You know I really appreciate all the help you've been giving me and your mother during all this mess. I'm especially grateful that you are happy for your mother and I you know I really do love her and I just want you to know that, I know it was hard for you when I left, and I know you didn't want us back together initially, but I am glad you've come around to accepting the fact that we are getting married again Cheyenne. So thank-you." Brock finished and kissed his eldest child on the forehead.

Cheyenne was crying at her father's words, she really hadn't believed that he had changed at all until that moment when he poured his heart out to her. She was so happy for her parents and how they had found each other's love once again.

"Oh daddy. Daddy I love you. I'm so sorry I doubted your love for mom, but you are right I have accepted it and I am so happy for you both."

The days dragged on as usual, Before Reba knew it she was feeling more and more like her old self again. It was only then that she realized how much work she still had to do before the wedding. The wedding she thought to herself rolling on to her back and staring at her ceiling. She look at the gorgeous ring on her left hand that she had now become accustomed to seeing. Reba smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. Hmmm what a way to wake up" Brock smiled. "Seeing that smile on your face. If you don't mind telling me what put it there. I'm sure I can make it happen all day every day until forever." Brock said moving his hands to Reba's waist.

"Hmm well." she said turning to face her fiancée. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. To be alive. To be here, with you. To be in love. I could go all day it you want."

"Really well if you think you're lucky, you should try being this love sick fool who's holing you in his arms, now he is one _very_ lucky man." Brock pulled Reba into a passionate kiss, He loved catching her off guard with his affections, she would always blush when he did and he felt so happy that she still enjoyed whenever he did it. They continued kissing and Brock began to slide his hands down Reba's hips but she was too fast for him.

"Hmm nope." she said cheekily "No I don't think Mr. You're the one who wanted us to wait for our wedding night now you must pay the price. You made your bed now lie in it."

"Well I know I made the bed Reba but why don't we lay in it and make a mess." he said pulling her body closer to his.

Reba laughed. "Oh Brock, Brock, Brock you know I'd love to but I'm feeling really good today and I would rather not spend the day lying on my back, when I can go and enjoy this beautiful day." she joked climbing out of their bed.

"That is not fair Reba! Not fair at all."

"You were the one who wanted to wait"

"I didn't know you were going to torture me! If I'd known that I wouldn't have.. Umm who said anything about you lying on your back? Brock was a bit slow to catch on to what Reba had previously said.

"I said I'd rather _not_ be spending the day lying on my back."

"Oh Reba. My sweet naive Reba. You. Just. Wait." Brock smirked. "You just wait." And with those final words he climbed out of bed walked to the bathroom gave her a wink before he closed the door.


	6. Picnic for who

The next morning Brock woke early, He got up out of bed kissed his beautiful sleeping red head and jumped in the shower. When he finished he walked back into their room, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Reba was awake but still sitting in bed.

"Good morning beautiful lady." he walked over and kissed her on the mouth, Not expecting her to grab him by the neck and pull him on to the bed. She straddled him and kissed him again with even more passion than before.

"I cant take it anymore." she said simply. "I just cant take it Brock."

"What are you talking about Reba." he asked, even though he was well aware.

"Brock don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She pulled at his towel exposing the rest of his naked wet body.

"Reba honey." he gasped as she began kissing and sucking at his neck. "God Reba, hmm I thou- thought we decided we were goin'." he stuttered as her lips made their way swiftly across his neck. "Hmmm- going to wait until.. our wedding night."

"Nope." she said flatly continuing her mission south of his lips, sucking at his neck and shoulders. "Nope I've changed my mind. I want you and I want you now!"

"Whoa! Hang on.. please, would you just.. Reba!" He tried so hard but she was so determined and sexy and she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Come on Brock you know you want me too." she gave him a sexy smirk and began letting her hands wander his still wet body.

"Reba I do want you.. oh my god do I want you." At once Brock shifted his weight and flipped Reba on to her back. She let out a sweet laugh as he began to let his hands wander her body while he pulled her into a wild passionate kiss.

"GRANDMA! GRANDMA! GRANDPAAA! ARE YOU AWWWAAKKKEEE! HELLOO GRANDMAAAA" Came the sweet sounding voice of four and a half year old Ethan. Who was clearly yet to grasp the concept of privacy.

"Are you serious! Brock moaned burying his face in her neck . "I thought after the kids grew up and moved out then back in and out again that we wouldn't have this issue anymore!" Brock mumbled annoyed.

Moving her mouth away from Brock's shoulder. "HANG ON BABY GRANDMA WILL BE OUT IN JUST A MINUTE. I'LL RACE YOU TO THE LOUNGE ROOM? READY, SET, GO!" she shouted trying hard not to scream in Brock's ear. "Hmm now where were we" she whispered to Brock as they heard Ethan's footsteps getting further and further away.

"Face it babe there is no chance of us even being able to think about doing what I'd so like to do to you right now with them still at the house. Didn't their house get the all clear before you started you chemo? Why are they still here!" Brock said completely exasperated flopping onto his back and allowing Reba to get up.

"I'll have a chat to Cheyenne okay." she gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed him on the cheek Brock just groaned.

"Reba honey?"

"Yeah." She said towards the bathroom.

"Want to go for a picnic? He asked as stared at her.

"Sure." she smiled sweetly.

"Good." Brock jumped over the bed and kissed her softly, then he pulled her to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Brock!" she laughed.

He didn't even reply, just dressed himself, Reba walked out of the bathroom just as he was heading down the stairs. "Didn't you shower?" he stopped at the door glancing back at her.

"Not yet." she eyed him. "What does it matter? I wanted to talk to Cheyenne first while I still have the courage." Reba grabbed her robe an wrapped it tightly around her body.

"Oh, okay then." he smiled and held his hand out for her, which she gladly took.

Brock organised a beautiful picnic for himself and Reba, He planned on spending the whole afternoon just laying by her side on the grass. Reba meanwhile went to talk to Cheyenne about their living arrangements.

"Cheyenne honey?" Reba said walking outside to where her grand babies were playing.

"Yeah mom, okay so I found theses ideas about the flower arrangements that I thought we could go look at? I know you haven't picked a date yet but if you order them now that's one more thing we can tick off your list." she smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great honey, but not today your dad's taking me on a picnic." Cheyenne looked at her mother with an 'are you serious' look.

"Really? A picnic.."

"Yep! caught me by surprise too, I guess he's still trying to make up for the six years.. Anyway" Reba brushed that thought from her mind and continued. "What I really wanted to talk to you about is how much longer you and Van think you'll be staying here at the house for?"

Cheyenne was a little taken aback, She thought he mother loved having her around with the kids. She did understand they had been living at the house for since January and it was now nearly the end of July. Cheyenne and Van weren't kids anymore so why did it hurt that her mom didn't want her to stay longer, she didn't know why but it did.

"Look, honey I don't want you to leave." Reba said seeing her daughters facial expression at her comment. "You know I adore having my grand babies around twenty-four seven and how much I love having you here, But I just don't see a reason for you to continue staying when I'm really fine now my CT scans have all been clear, I've finished all my chemo. which is why you were staying in the first place and baby I know you wanna help your mamma out but it's time you all went home. To your home."

Reba's words cut deep and she knew it, She had tried so hard but no matter which way she flipped this pancake it was gonna burn on both sides.

"Yeah I know mom. I understand that you and dad are gonna want more privacy."

"Honey it's not about..."

Cheyenne but put her hand up stopping Reba's speech. She look exactly like Reba when she did that.

"Mom it's okay, you're going to be a newly wed, wow that sounds strange." She laughed. "I know you and dad will need more alone time to plan the wedding and be with each other, It's just so hard moving out.. Again, you'd think after doing it so many times it would get easier but it doesn't mom, it really doesn't I love this house and I love being here with you all the time, especially now that I'm older with my own kids. You know I never realize how much I miss you until I come back and stay."

"Baby girl you can still come over as much as you like during the days.. I wont be able to go back to work for awhile and well I do still have a wedding I want you to help me plan, that hasn't changed a bit." She said pulling her daughter into a motherly hug. Both women were now standing in the back yard watching the children play, with tears in their eyes.

"Mamma?

"Yeah baby."

"I think it's time we left, I really do agree with you. I hate it when your right, which is always." Cheyenne smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks honey. You just take your time moving though we aren't kicking you out, just putting you on notice." Reba laughed and walked back inside.

Brock was standing in the kitchen when Reba walked back inside, he was cutting fruit for the picnic. "Hey baby." he said motioning Reba towards him. "So how did it go with Cheyenne?"

Reba had tears in he eyes, she wiped them away and walked into Brock's open arms resting her head on his chest. "It was okay, I think she understands but I know she's still upset. I dunno should we really have asked them to leave?"

Brock held Reba tight and kissed her head, "Reba honey they don't live here anymore they were just helping out while you were sick, Now your better and I want you all to myself so they have to leave." Brock said with a laugh. "Try not to worry about it too much okay Cheyenne is a big girl now. She has babies of her own, Our baby needs to leave the nest for the last time." he added.

"I guess you're right, It's not like we haven't seen her leave before. It's just so hard on a mamma." she said sighed letting another tear slip down her cheek.

"Reba." Brock began kissing her tears away. "Reba we are going to be married again, think of how wonderful it's going to be living in this house together not having to worry about dirty nappies or getting the kids to school, we will really be able to enjoy each others company. Now enough tears babe I have this amazing picnic packed and I am taking you away from this madness for the whole day, so go get out of your sexy pajamas and get into some sexy jeans then we can go." he said again kissing her head and pushing her out of the kitchen.

Reba wandered up the stairs to her bedroom she walked into her bathroom pulling off clothing as she went. After a quick shower Reba wrapped herself up in a towel and began blow drying her hair, deciding to leave it down, she then walked to her chest of draws searching for clothing, Jeans a white singlet and a blue checked shirt to go over the top with her belt buckle and cowboy boots. Just as Reba pulled on her right boot she caught her eye on a picture that was sitiing on her vanity, she walked over and picked it up. A family photograph of Brock, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake and herself all standing around the lounge room, it wasn't a planned picture Reba's mamma had taken it of them while they weren't looking. But it was the most beautiful family portrait Reba had. She loved how they were all smiling naturally and laughing together. Reba let the tear silp down her face, How much her life had changed since then, How much she had changed - The fiery red head was getting soft her in later years, Reba was only pulled from her thoughts by Brock calling her from downstairs.

"Reba honey are you ready, or do you need help getting dressed?" Brock shouted even with the house full of his children and grandchildren he was still a hound.

Reba wondered what he was going to be like when were alone all the time! "God help me" she whispered to herself as Brock continued to shout to her from the lounge room.

"I've got the car all packed. I'm ready to go when you are." Clearly he was ready now so Reba placed the picture back on her vanity put on a small amount of make-up and walked down the stairs.

Brock stood at the base of the stairs waiting for Reba and when she turned the corner his mouth hit the floor. "How does she do that" he thought to himself. She had on a tight pair of baby blue jeans the hugged her thighs, tucked into her boots perfectly, He could see her white singlet latching it self to her flat stomach and "What a rack" he smirked quietly knowing she could hear him, Reba blushed at his comment, Her open shirt fitting her curves to perfection and only allowing Brock to see part of what he wanted but when Reba swayed in the right direction he got and eye full.

"You look gorgeous." He said opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She blushed and brushed her lips against his cheek, not quite kissing him.

"Shall we go." he said a little light headed from Reba's presence.

"We shall." Reba smiled and walked through the door.

Brock quickly closed it behind her and made his way to get side of the car opening her door for her, Reba brushed her hand lightly across his cheek an hopped in the car, smiling as he closed his eyes briefly.

Reba and Brock spent the afternoon wrapped up on each others arms, laying on the lush green grass.

They devoured the amazing lunch Brock had prepared them. Roast chicken and salad in fresh baguettes to drink apple and guava juice. The juice Reba had never tried it but soon decided it was her new favorite.

For dessert Brock had bottle of beautiful moscato wine to have with some cut fruits he prepared on the spot. mango, grapes, he also had chocolate dipping sauce for the strawberries.

"Oh Brock" Reba laughed "Brock stop it! Your gettin' chocolate all over my face." Reba tried to turn her face away from the incoming strawberry but Brock was too fast, he quickly rolled on top of her and squashed the chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth.

"Oh! Brock!" She said through a mouth full of chocolate and strawberries "Brock don't." she laughed again, loving his playfulness. "Just look at me now! I'm a mess, get off me! It's all your.." But Brock cut her words off and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, when they finally broke apart his own face was also covered in chocolate and strawberries, Reba just laughed at the sight of him.

As he laid on top of his beautiful fiancé, he of course couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts." she said quietly.

"Well.. I just thinking" He let a smirk cross his face. "I was thinking how lucky I am to have a beautiful woman that I love with all my heart, laying beneath me covered in chocolate." he said kissing the chocolate from her cheeks and lips. "I was also thinking.. There is no one around and it's such a perfect day.. Maybe we could.." Reba quickly kissed his lips and took advantage of his momentary laps of concentration, shifting her weight and rolling herself on top of Brock.

"Reba" Brock breathed into her lips "Reba as mush as I like where this will end up I meant maybe we could go for a swim? In the lake.."

Reba pulled away, staring at Brock just to make sure he was being serious. "A swim? I don't think so Brock.. I didn't bring any bathers. Sorry but no." She said with a smile.

"What do you need bathers for? We are all alone in this part of the park, no one every comes this far in..We could go.." Reba cut him off immediately.

"I think not. No way! No chance! Don't even.." Brock looked at Reba with his puppy dog eyes. "NO! No way! N. O. Brock I am not going skinny dipping! Stop looking at me like that! It's not happening."

"Come on Reba don't be such a.."

"Brock. I am not going skinny dipping! End of story! Not on your life! Please would you stop looking at me like that! Seriously Brock enough. Stop it."

Brock put on his best puppy dog eyes and Reba just couldn't resist him any longer. She had to admit, she loved the way he could make her do impulsive and foolish things, she loved feeling young like that again.

Brock could always get Reba to do what he wanted, even when they were divorced. Like when Brock's father died, Brock convinced Reba to go to the golf course with him to spread his fathers ashes.. well long story shot they got arrested and Brock was banned from the course.

Reba was pulled out of her memory by Brock lifting his weight off her body. "Come on Red! I'll help you." he winked and started taking his own clothes off walking towards the lakes edge.

Reba just knew this would end badly and that little voice in her head told her not to get up off the blanket, but the stunning blue eyes that belonged to her now half naked fiancé, who was getting closer and closer to the lake told her to jump in head first.

So that's exactly what she did. Reba pulled off her boots placing her socks inside them, she began walking towards Brock as she began taking off her clothes giving him one hell of a show.

Brock stood at the lakes edge and pulled off his briefs throwing them to one side he jumped in the water, it wasn't nearly as cold as her expected so he completely submerged himself. When he came up for air her saw Reba was still sitting on the blanket and he was just about to call out to her when he saw she was taking off her boots and socks and started walking towards him 'No way.' he thought immediately. 'She won't do it' he smiled as he watched his sexy red head walking towards him slowly talking off her clothes in the process, his jaw hit the water instantly.

Brock watched her slip off her shirt and throw it to one side, slowly unbuckle her belt and whip it out of her jeans, she began pulling up her singlet but then stopped when she saw the look on Brock's face, he had given himself away, instead she unbuttoned her jeans and allowed them to slide down her legs as she walked, pulling her feet out at the last minute and leaving them behind, her singlet just about covered up but as she lifted her arms to take it off she showed Brock a sexy pair of matching lace purple bra and underwear.

If his jaw could have dropped any farther it would have as Reba now stood at the lakes edge in her underwear, Brock gazing up at her with lust in his eyes. Reba took a deep breath "I cant believe I'm doing this." immediately crossed her mind as she slipped her fingers into her underwear and slid them off allowing them to fall to the ground and not taking her eyes off Brock she reached around to her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground, joining her panties in a small purple pile by her feet.


	7. Time together

The coldness of the water rushed over Reba's body as she dove deeper and deeper, taking in every sensation, every moment. She would have continued to swim if she hadn't been pulled to the surface by two strong and somewhat warm hands grabbing at her waist.

"WOW" Was all Brock could managed once he could feel Reba's body close to his, their noses inches apart. "WOW Reba I never thought.. I mean you, and just.. you look gorgeous!"

Reba went bright red and tried to cover her body with her hands, water anything she could reach "Why on God's green earth did I do this" crossed her mind as she unfortunately reached a little too far and grabbed at a weed that she thought was a snake, she screamed and practically jumped into Brock's arms.

"Here I am trying to compliment you and all you can do is scream at a weed." he said pulling the overly long piece of grass away from Reba's wrist.

She then realized what she was doing initially and again began grabbing at herself trying to hide under the water, but Brock pulled her body close to his and kissed her head.

"You are beautiful." He said simply.

"Beautiful.. ha! I am old and saggy." she scoffed. "Maybe once upon a time I was alright but not now. Now I'm just old. I can't believe I'm even doing this! Old saggy women should not go skinny dipping in lakes! Or at all for that matter!" Reba said instantly.

"Reba you drive me crazy! How can you not know how sexy you are? How can you not see.. I mean feel how much you turn me on." Brock winked and tried pulling Reba closer.

"I am not, I wish you wouldn't say such things Brock.. You're starting to actually convince yourself they are true!"

"I lied sorry Reba, you don't drive me crazy you infuriate the hell out of me! My god Reba.. you are the most attractive woman I know! your sexy and smart not to mention you have a killer body you make me so excited, baby, why don't you see how beautiful you are? I wish you would see yourself the way I do, I wish you had higher self-esteem because you are gorgeous, I could spend the day telling you how infuriating you are to me!" Brock moved closer to Reba and this time she didn't pull away from his embrace. "Or... I could show you." Brock instantly pulled Reba into a passionate kiss, not waiting for her smart ass retort.

Reba's body went weak at once, she could feel Brock's strength pulling her deeper into the kiss and she liked it.. No she loved it, he always knew how to make her feel special how to make her feel sexy even if she didn't completely believe it herself.

"Brock... I don't.. think.. this is thaaaaaaaa... oh god." she breathed as Brock kissed her neck and collar-bone, He began to slide his hands all over Reba's body gripping her bum tightly in his hands and lifting her, she wrapped her legs around him without a second thought.

Trying to catch her breath Reba continued to protest with little success. "Brock.. hmm we should.. ughh we should stop... ahh." As Brock moved his hands to her back pulling her as close to his body as he could.

"Why on earth would be do that?" he breathed into her neck. "We are finally alone."

"Hmm- oh, Well ugh, We hmmm, just a little... No Brock." she tried to string words together but failed. She was putty in his hands.

"That's what I though too" he said giggling between kissing her neck.

Reba wasn't even making any sense that's how much she wanted Brock, She began mumbling between gasps for air. "Brock it's get.. hmm late an.. I think we, we shou.. hmm pack up. Oh." Reba gasped a let her head fall back. "Our stuff and, I jus.. I mean my parents, my parents want me home by ten."

"Your parents? well we'll see about that.. I don't think they'll mind after all you are legal now.. it's not at all like that time we were at the department store and... hmm well you know the story better than I do Reba." Brock laughed at her in-coherency.

As much as Reba wanted to wait for their wedding night, it had been nearly eight years since she had slept with Brock, he was her one and only.

She had never felt close enough to anyone else to every take that leap, though she had been on dates and had boyfriends none, now that she though about it compared to what she and Brock had shared. She let her body do all the work, If it was going to happen now then so be it, she was after all a woman and women have needs just like men, she was tired of doing all the work herself and though she and Brock had "done" stuff together Reba wanted more than just that physical feeling she wanted to feel Brock moving inside her, she wanted him to make her toes curl and her mind go fuzzy, she wanted that feeling that only comes from making love to the man you love, she hadn't had that feeling in too long.

Brock's mind was reeling, he felt Reba's body close to him but wasn't sure if this was really happening, He though perhaps is mind was playing a joke on him as Reba pulled her self close to him kissed and sucked his neck, feeling her warm body pressed against his, he couldn't help but think it had to be a dream.

"Reba.. I ... I love you... Love. You. So. Much." Brock gasped as Reba nibbled at his ear, her legs still clenched his torso with incredible strength.

"I. love. you. too. Brock." Reba was just as breathless as Brock was as he continued his exploration of her body.

"You know we don't have to.." He whispered.

"I know" she brushed off his comment wanting him to take her then and there in the lake.

"I know you wanted to wait until our wedding night."

"Brock." she stated "I'm naked. In a lake. making out with you. Please. Stop. Talking." she said and kissed him with so much fire he lost his balance a little.

Nothing was going to spoil this moment between the lovers, even though Brock had a huge surprise planned for their first time his mind was saying "stop now" and the rest of his body was saying "Don't you dare let her get away again." you can guess which he was going to choose.

"OI! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THE LAKE! A young voice echoed through the silent evening. "YOU CANT SWIM IN.. Ohh- I hmm.. I umm.. you, you have.. to get out of the lake, it's not for public use." The young man said now noticing what Brock and Reba were doing.

Regaining his composure the man continued to talk to the couple not even caring that they were both naked, wrapped in each others embrace."Right.. well.. You can't stay in there so get out! NOW!" He stated firmly and walked away.

Reba and Brock were in such shock they didn't move, Reba still had her legs wrapped tightly around Brock's waist and when they finally looked at each other they both just broke down laughing..

"Oh my god! I can't believe we just got caught!" Brock laughed

"This is all your fault!" Reba said trying to look angry. "We are all alone in this part of the park, no one every comes this far in.." she continued impersonating Brock as she spoke

"Oh! my fault! what ever! don't try pinning this on me" Brock was mocking Reba the look on her face was enough to make him burst out laughing.

"YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD COME IN THIS FAR YOU MO-RON!" she yelled.

"I didn't make you take your clothes off Reba you did that all on your own." Brock laughed grabbing at Reba's body as he spoke. "By the looks of it you didn't mind until just now" he said motioning his hands to her legs that were still tightly wrapped around his body.

Reba smacked Brock's arm and he squeezed her arse in both hands.

"What did you do that for!" she snapped still trying to be angry at what he had done even though she liked it.

Brock laughed at her reaction knowing she had enjoyed it. "No reason just wanted to give you a little taste of whats to come when we finally.." Brock sighed, this was another failed attempt.

"Oh really! well if you think you're the only one with tricks up your sleeve think again." she said pulling Brock into one deep passionate kiss then unwrapping her legs from his waist then she started swimming back towards the river bank.

As Reba climbed out of the lake Brock caught himself of course staring at her beautiful body "If only she knew what she did to me" he thought as he watched the water dripping from her hair fall to her back and then down her legs tracing her curves as it went. Brock let out a deep sigh, submerged himself one last time in the water then also headed towards the river bank. He would need a very cold shower when he got home.

Brock and Reba made their way home laughing about the days events, Though Reba had tried to be mad at Brock it never seemed to last that long, not these days anyway, almost like she had more of an appreciation for their relationship now she had him back after losing him to Barbra Jean, in some ways she was grateful they had separated, it made her realise what she actually had and how much she still loved Brock, Before to her it seemed like they had lost that fire that passion they had when they first got together and now it was back and Reba wasn't going to loose it again.

Reba sat in the car completely silent, Brock glanced at her now and then watching her stare off into the distance, he just wanted to lean over and kiss her beautiful soft lips he settled for reaching for her hand and holding it the whole way home. It meant more to Reba, Brock just holding her hand than she could put into words.

When the couple arrived home it was well after eight o'clock, when they walked through the door Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch, the living room filled with a few large boxes.

"Hey guys whats going on here?" Reba asked.

"Oh.. um we packed up all our stuff we're gonna move back to the house tomorrow.. we were gonna do it today when ya'll go back from the picnic that you left for at like 1o'clock! We didn't want to go without saying goodbye and you two took so long that we had to put the kids to bed. What have ya'll been doing all day?" Cheyenne said sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh right well sorry.. We ugh.. We got a little sidetracked." Brock said winking at Reba and kissing her on the neck.

"Ahhh!.. Eww Mr H! Yuck! Van grabbed Cheyenne from the couch and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on Cheyenne I dont wanna sit her and watch the old people get all nitty gritty in the lounge room I just ate.

"Wait. Hang on just a second we just got home, So your moving out tomorrow then? That soon?" Reba spoke up pulling herself away from Brock's embrace. Reba moved towards Cheyenne.

"Uhuh." was all Cheyenne could manage seeing the tears welling up in her mothers eyes.

The two women met in the middle of the lounge and hugged each other, while Van and Brock snuck into the kitchen and grabbed themselves a beer

"Oh mom I don't wanna leave you." Cheyenne said with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby girl, its gonna be okay."

"I just don't want to move out again, it's like I get home and then I have to leave again."

"Cheyenne what is this really about? You've been living out of home for nearly three years now all of a sudden you miss living here. Come on honey talk to me."

"That's just it mom, I've being living out of home. Not living in my home. I really thought when Van and I moved out and had Ethan that we would be able to settle down and make a life together but it's just not the same, I wanted to have somewhere to raise my children somewhere they can call home, it just doesn't feel like I can do anything right, I don't feel like I'm making a home for my family I.. I don't know what I feel like."

"Cheyenne." Reba said pulling her daughter to the couch. "Cheyenne honey did you listen to what you just said? I'm not happy, I don't feel like, I wanted, you need to understand Cheyenne that having a home isn't about having everything you want , it's not all about me, me, me." Reba got up and started walking around the lounge as she spoke. "It's about sacrifice and hard work. Knowing that when you come home you have people there who love and care for you. It's about listening to what Van wants and what he is feeling. It's about loving your family and creating a happy environment for them to grow and live in. Cheyenne have you even talked to Van about this? Have you even tried discussing it with him?"

"No.. He doesn't under-"

"Stop right there. Don't you dare tell me he doesn't understand. Cheyenne remember when Van got told he couldn't play football anymore and we all just told him to move on find something else, that life didn't revolve around football, you know how hard that was for him to finally come out and tell us what he was feeling, that he didn't think he could be anything other than a footballer? Cheyenne you can't live all your life as my daughter, you've got to start being a wife and a mother, a teacher and most importantly a friend. You will always be my baby girl. You've gotta find life out side of football, life outside of this home. You've got to go talk to your husband and start making that house you live in a home for you and your family."

Cheyenne and Reba talked for a long while and when they finished Cheyenne hugged her mother as Van and Brock walked back into the lounge after giving the lady's time to talk.

"Hey girls." Brock said casually as he kissed Reba's temple letting her know they heard the conversation.

"Alright well I think we had better get to bed don't you Brock?" Reba said standing up and pulling Brock after her.

"Right.. oh yeah goodnight."

They walked up the stairs holding hands and left Van and Cheyenne standing in the loungeroom awkwardly staring at each other. Even after over ten years of marriage they still need Reba's help sorting out their issues. But what are mothers for.

"Cheyenne, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way? I love our family, our home, our life together and most of all I love who you are."

"well it made me feel a little stupid"

"That's also who you are and I love it" Van said kissing Cheyennes cheek. " I wish you would have just told me about this, we can easily work this out together."

"Aww Van! I just didn't know how to bring it up. I love you."

"I love you Cheyenne. Don't forget it and tomorrow we will pack up the rest of the stuff put it in our car, drive to our house with our two beautiful children and make it a home. I never want you to feel like your not doing a great job at being a mother or a wife, but your mom is right, you've gotta.. we've gotta find a life outside of this home we had before." he said pulling her into a bear hug and kissing her head.

The rest day went on as planned, Van and Cheyenne packed up the kids and the rest of their belongings, lord knows how they managed to move so much stuff into the house in just six months but none the less they packed it all up and began moving it all back to their house. But It wasn't long before Reba noticed the silence, the lack of little foot steps running up and down the stairs or Vans butt poking out of the fridge for the better half of the day. It had only been and afternoon with out the extended family in the house but she already missed the mess and the laughter, now it was just a memory.

Brock walked in to the kitchen and saw Reba leaning on the sink lost in her thoughts, how beautiful she looked, even just standing there by the basin, even just in sweats or pajama's. How he ever let her go was beyond him, How he ever broke her heart, he was a fool. But no more, he now had the fantastic opportunity of making it up to her, he had a second chance at love, with the love of his life. His best friend. Brock snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her waist gripping her tightly and kissing her neck as he did.

"Hmm you smell amazing." He whispered he could see her face but he knew she had just blushed at his comment

"Why thank-you.. you don't smell too bad yourself." she said leaning her head to one side allowing easy access for Brock to continue kissing her neck.

"Reba.. I.."

"Hmm.." Reba leaned her body back into his as she was still facing out the kitchen window, letting her body move into the curves of his body, she wriggled herself back towards him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea.. If you keep that up I..." Brock moaned into Reba's neck "You do know you torturing me don't you.. You must do this.. hmmm on purpose knowing how much I want you.. knowing the effect you have.. on.. me.." Brock breathed hard into Reba's back as she pressed herself against him.

Reba slowly turned her self around to face Brock, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately that he lost his balance a little, she often had that effect on him

"Brock.. I've been thinking about the wedding.."

"Hmm..." he mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, it took all Reba's will power to keep her head straight and not fall over. She was light-headed and her knees were weak.

"Brock.. hmm please ... you've got to.. hmm stop.. I wanna talk about the wedding.." she said trying to sound serious through her pleasure.

"Oh Reba!" Brock complained. "You get me all excited then shut me down! do you hate me, do you like to see me suffer at the hands of your beauty." Brock was now over exaggerating his want for Reba but she loved it and laughed at him as he spoke.

"Ha. Ha. Brock you're so funny." Reba quipped and lightly slapped his arm.

"Ooo Reba I like it." He laughed and Reba blushed yet again.

"Seriously Brock! I want to talk about the wedding." playing with Brock's hair she continued. "I think we should get married next year. In April maybe? A fresh start and all that, this year has been so hectic. Cheyenne and Van living here with Elizabeth and Ethan not to mention me having the cancer, Kyra moving to Nashville and Jake in high school. It has been a big year and I thought maybe we could start a new with our marriage in 2010 don't you think?"

Brock was still side tracked by Reba's body, she hadn't even noticed him basically mauling her where she stood, she was so into what she was saying to him. When she realized, she quickly slapped his hands away from her torso pulled her shirt down that was now near her bra, she hadn't even noticed. She blushed. Again.

"Brock! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? Sorry what.. yes.. yes I was listening."

"Well what I was talking about then?" she snapped

"Oh.. hmm you were.." he mumbled "You were talking aboutttt... Oh! You were talking about the wedding! Our wedding! See I was listening to you." Brock poked his tongue out when Reba rolled her eyes at him.

"Luckily." she whispered "Or you would have slept on the couch!" Reba turned to the kettle turning it on.

Brock's jaw dropped at her words not seeing the huge grin she had on her face he scooped her up in his arms and turned for the lounge room, completely ignoring her protests and screams.

Reba smacked Brock's arm as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. "Stop it! put me down" she hollered through the house knowing that there was no one that could save her from him. "You love it." Brock commented placing her on their bed gently.

"Oh you are such a pain Brock Hart."

"Mmm I love it when you say my name.." Brock said circling the room and pulling the blinds closed.

"Brock, What are you doing.. I wanna talk about the wedding." She pleaded as he began pulling off his clothes.

"Oh you wanna talk about the wedding? you got me all excited down in the kitchen on purpose and now you wanna talk about our wedding, I don't think that's very fair, do you?

"No." she whispered "No.. it's... but.. you know I wanna wait.." she said looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh we are gonna wait." Brock said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't understand?" Reba said pulling her self up on the bed so she could watch Brock take his clothes off. She was loving the show.

"Well Reba.. seeing as you got such a kick out of torturing me I figured I'd return the favor." He said pulling he shirt over his head revealing a perfectly tanned six-pack. Smirking when he saw Reba's facial expression.

"Oh lord." He's been working out she thought.

"No honey. Brock." he laughed walking towards her.

Reba knew what was coming but she still wasn't ready, it was only like one o'clock she thought to her self, people don't do this is in the middle of the day "Do they?" Brock lent his hands on the bed and crawled towards Reba who was basically scrunched up in a ball at the other end.

"Baby.. what's the matter? Can dish it out but can't take it?" Brock snickered.

"Brock I'm sorry I wont tease you anymore please.. Please I'm.. I'm begging you don't!.. You know what I'm like.. Plea-" Brock pressed his finger to her lips silencing her at once, he cupped her face in his hands and began kissing her softly.

It was torture, absolute torture and he had only just kissed her, Reba felt her body relax in an instant, she felt dizzy and nervous. She shouldn't let Brock see he was getting to her so soon but she couldn't help it. He was such an amazing kisser, her mind went blank and she gave up all hope of protesting his advances.

"Hmm.. that was.. that was nice." Reba mumbled when Brock pulled away.

"Reba honey I haven't even started.." grinning from ear to ear then moving his lips to her neck and collar bone Brock began his torture of Reba. Moving his hands all over her body touching any part he could reach and making her shiver in pleasure.

"Hmm.. ahhh.." was all she could manage every now an then as Brock started unbuttoning her white blouse deciding to start at the bottom and work his way up. Reba moaned as he fumbled around her waist kissing every inch of her skin that became available, he gave up on his patience and ripped the blouse right off of her body, Reba let out a small gasp surprised by Brock's actions.

"Sorry.. I couldn't help it." He mumbled as he kissed her stomach making his way to her cleavage, he buried his face in it and Reba let out a cross between a moan and a giggle.

"Please Brock.. Stop it please."

Brock ignored her pleas and continued to work his way around the top half of her body, letting his hand slip down past her pelvis until he found what he was looking for, he entered Reba's body with two fingers and began to massage her.

"Agh.." Reba cried with pleasure "Oh oh Brock. Please. Hmm. Stop." she begged him but he continued to massage her, entering her with three fingers, she gasped for air and moaned loudly as Brock tried not to get himself too swept away by her sounds or they wouldn't be waiting for their wedding night.

"Hmm you like that Reba.." He teased moving his lips to her mouth and catching her moans in a kiss.

"Uhuh.." she managed barley, her breathing was starting to get out of control.

Brock continued to kiss Reba anywhere he could both arms right then left to her fingers and back, He kissed her collar-bone and cleavage making a path to her torso as her went down on her, kissing his lips onto her thighs teasing her even more if it was possible. Reba was about to lose control she was bucking her hips towards Brock and moaning his name.

"Br-o-ck .. Brock.. aha.. hmm more."

As soon as the words left her mouth Reba knew she was in trouble. Reba bit her lip, praying he hadn't heard her. Brock moved his mouth instantly to her center and started licking and sucking her gently then harder as she moaned louder. Brock still with his fingers in Reba could feel her tightening around him, he continued to kiss and lick her core sucking and massaging, rubbing her clit everything he could think of to make her cum. His aim was to please her but tease her at the same time, it worked.

Reba could feel Brock nose rubbing against her cilt it was incredible, she felt her legs beginning to shake and she threw her head back and gasped for a breath that wouldn't come. Her arms were heavy and the hairs of the back of her neck stood up at once her toes curled, she let out one last cry as her orgasm washed over her entire body leaving her felling very satisfied and hungry for more..

Brock could feel Reba's orgasm coming as she tightened her thighs around him and clenched the bed sheets, he could feel her legs shaking beneath him, he pressed his mouth hard into her core and let her orgasm wash over her before he lifted himself up to her torso and kissed her softly trailing the curves of her body as he went.

"Brock.. Pleas Brock.. Stop I.. uh.. hmm. good, that was so good.. I hmm" Reba staggered her words together still feeling light-headed from her orgasm she wanted to move somewhere, but couldn't manage to get her body to listen to her head.

"You enjoyed yourself then." Brock looked up from Reba's stomach, smiling and watching her try to gain her composure. Brock pulled himself next to her and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her body towards his, Reba leaned her head on Brock's chest still trying to get her breath back from the orgasm she had.

"Brock.."

"Hmmm?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She said smacking his stomach.

"Ouch! hey stop that!" Brock grabbed Reba's wrist and rolled himself on top of her pinning her to the bed. "What was that for!

"Get off me!" She cried attempting to swing her arms in his direction while kicking her legs beneath him. "You! You doing that to me! what was that.." She cried trying to smack him even though her arms were pinned to the beds.

"You loved it! he smirked "And You started it!"

"What do you mean.. I started it!

"You were rubbing up on me in the kitchen getting me all excited then you decided you wanted to talk about the wedding! You just expect me to stop being turned on.. ahh I'm not even gonna argue with you Reba." Brock kissed Reba passionately and it stopped her trying to injure him at once her body relaxed yet again and she let out a small sigh.

"Now" Brock said pulling away from Reba's lips as she begged for more. "Now, If I let you go are you gonna keep hitting me? Reba shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Now can we just lay here and hug like I was trying to do before you attacked me?"

"Uhuh I guess.. BU-"

"Ahhhh! No shhh!" Brock kissed Reba quickly before she could object. "No more talk about who stared what ok? You really are such a red-head sometimes.." Brock joked and Reba gave him a soft death stare. "Lets just enjoy each others company alright? think we can manage that for five minutes" he said smiling kissing her head and laying down beside her, putting his arm behind her head like before and Reba again let her head rest on his chest. She decided against smacking him in the stomach again instead she lightly kissed his chest as the couple drifted off into sleep.


End file.
